Mystery of the Soul: sequel to Destiny's Magic
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: Two souls were taken unjustly before their time. Now they have to fulfill a destiny that could determine the fates of the souls that will be taken after...What will be the out come in the end? completed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hey! Yep ya guessed it, I'm back with another one! This is going to be a sequel to Destiny's Magic. K now for the legalities, no way shape or form do I own the Ronin Warriors, so don't even try and go there. lol So enjoy, ja matte ne!  
  
==============================================================================================================  
  
Mystery of the Soul  
  
ch 1  
  
Two people laying side by side in a light green meadow. Cherry trees that are in bloom surround them. Weeping willows tower over a pond with lily pads sparsely floating in the water. Violets in complete bloom, sparingly planted around the pond's perimeter. In the far distance, mountains of pine trees, tower over each other, one level higher than the other. Small bushes of electric blue flowers are clustered together by the pond's banks. A third person looks on, and smiles to them, but at the same time, feels sorrow because it wasn't their time. Their lives were taken way too soon, it wasn't fair, but she knew that they had a destiny to fulfill. There was nothing that she could have done but prepare them. She looked around, when she felt that everything was clear so far, she walked over to the two.   
  
"Wake up my young ones."  
  
"Wha...What's going on?" Kento asked groggily while slowly opening his eyes.   
  
"You'll find out in due time." the lady replied gently, checking the two of them over.   
  
Kento rubbed his eyes as he sat up, "Kaye, where's Kaye?!"  
  
"I'm right here Kento." Kaye replied carefully sitting up as well. "Wherever here is."  
  
"You're in a place called the spirit nexus." the lady explained looking directly at them.  
  
"I'm sorry, you lost me." Kaye replied with a very confused frown. "What's the spirit nexus?"  
  
"The spirit nexus, it's a place where spirits go when their physical beings die too soon. Where we are now, is called paradise, it's just the entrance to the larger part, or I should say parts. You see, when all of you were fighting in the demon lord's lair..." the lady started to explain.  
  
"Wait...Hold on, we're dead!? We can't be..." Kento said in disbelief as he and Kaye gave each other a shocked look.   
  
"I'm sorry, but you did die." the lady replied closing her eyes sadly.  
  
"No, I won't believe it! This has to be a bad dream or something!" Kaye exclaimed glaring at her.   
  
The lady shook her head sadly, "maybe this will help you recognize me better, and help you to see that I'm telling you the truth." The younger lady's features started to slowly change. Her once beautiful face started to age, the eyes that were once blue turned into a gentle gray. Her dark blue-black hair slowly phased into a soft ash. She looked at the two of them, and smiled warmly.  
  
"No way, it can't be...Aunt Meih?" Kento asked in astonishment. The old lady gave a solemn nod telling him that he was right.  
  
"Then it is true, we are dead." Kaye replied sadly almost near tears.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry." aunt Meih said in a heart broken tone.   
  
Getting up, Kento lowered down his hand and helped Kaye to stand. "So, what are we suppose to do now? Where are we suppose to go?"  
  
"Unfortunately, nephew, you and Kaye are not safe. She knows that you two are here. We have to find a better place for the both of you to hide until I can tell you anything more." aunt Meih replied as she got up and quickly looked around for some kind of safe haven.  
  
"Wait aunt Meih, what are you talking about? Who is she? What do you mean by we're not safe here? What's going on?" Kaye asked trying to get some answers from her.  
  
"Follow me, I'll tell you what I can." aunt Meih replied leading them. "You see, she is called the dark harpy. Her followers are called the spirit hunters, their names describe what they do. They hunt spirits that came here before they were suppose to."  
  
"I'm going to kick myself for asking, but what does this dark harpy do with the spirits when she gets them?" Kento asked glancing at his aunt.  
  
"She swallows them whole that's all I know for sure, but that's just a rumor that I've heard. I'm not totally sure what she does with the souls." aunt Meih replied glancing back at him.   
  
"Thanks aunt Meih, that makes me feel so much better." Kento shot back sarcastically while rolling his eyes.   
  
Just then, "what's was that?!" Kaye asked looking around at the sky.  
  
Alarm bells went off, "it can't be!" aunt Meih replied in shock as they heard the loud roar type squawk rip through the air a second time.  
  
"Aunt Meih.." Kento started to ask again with a slight scowl.  
  
"There's no time for explanations. We have to find some cover before they find you!" aunt Meih replied grabbing onto their arms and leading them to a shelter of weeping willows. "It's just as I feared." Flying over head, not just one, but three dragons. Each dragon had dark purple scales running from the head to the top of their tails. They also had an emerald green stripe running from the base of the neck to the bottom of their tails. Their eyes were also an emerald green. The outside of their wings were a lighter shade of purple, while the inside of them were some kind of light red. They also had black saddles that were on their backs, perched on top of those saddles were the spirit hunters.   
  
"Are they?" Kaye asked quietly quickly looking at her.   
  
"Yes, they are the spirit hunters." aunt Meih replied quietly staring angrily at the sky. The spirit hunters have jade colored skin, their eyes black as coals, their sight is sharp as a hawks. Ears like an elf, hands like claws, their clothing were tan in color. Each one had a net, bolas, and other weapons that they always took on their hunts. They flew over head couple more times.   
  
"We just can't stand here!" Kento growled angrily with his fists clenched.  
  
"Nephew, no! They can't see you! Not yet." aunt Meih replied stopping him in his tracks.  
  
Kento looked back in disbelief. "What!? Why not?! What's the difference if they see us now or later?"   
  
"It's just too soon. You have to trust me on this. Please Kento." aunt Meih stated looking at him with pleading eyes.   
  
Kento growled but complied none the less. "Alright, fine, but as soon as they're gone, you're going to have to explain everything."  
  
"I'll do my best, but that's all I can say for the moment." aunt Meih replied. After a few more sweeps, the spirit hunters decided to call off their search.   
  
"Aunt Meih, they're gone, so will you please tell us what's happening?' Kaye asked looking at her with concerned eyes.   
  
Back at the Rei Faun's, the four remaining Ronins, carried the bodies of their two friends all the way back to get ready for a burial. They stayed silent during the whole walk. No one knew what to say, they were still in shock. A mix of rage, sadness, disbelief, and grief, not to mention Ryo's immense self blame of their friends' deaths laid majorly on their conscious. The scene of their deaths kept on playing constantly in Ryo's mind over and over again. He was an emotional and mental mess, just like the rest of them. All the way back Ryo kept on thinking to himself that it was all his fault. He was the one that killed them. Rowen, Sage, and Cye started to gather wood for a funeral pyre, while Ryo kept his distance from the rest of them. "Why couldn't I stop my attack?! Why did they have to die for my mistake?! Why couldn't I have prevented it from happening?! Why!" Ryo cried out from the top of his lungs. "Answer me!" The other three Ronins stopped and looked at each other with grief stricken hearts.   
  
"Maybe we can shed some light on the situation." someone said from behind. The four Ronins turned around and there stood Shen, and Jia Li.   
  
"You?! What do you two know about what's going on?" Ryo asked outraged glaring heatedly at them. 


	2. ch 2

Mystery of the Soul   
  
Ch 2  
  
Cye, Rowen and Sage quickly dropped their bundles and restrained Ryo from attacking Shen and Jia Li. "Ryo, calm down, we feel the same way..." Rowen started to say while they were having one heck of a time holding onto him.  
  
Ryo glared at Rowen dangerously, "no Rowen! We don't feel the same way! None of you could! You're not the ones that killed our friends, I did!"  
  
"Wildfire, if you would just listen..." Jia Li started to interject looking at him.  
  
"Forget it! I'm not interested in what either of you have to say! Maybe the two of you had a hand in how our friends got killed!" Ryo growled angrily pulling away from them. "It doesn't matter if they did or didn't, I'm through!"  
  
"Ryo, what...What are you saying?! What do you mean you're through?" Cye asked in astonishment looking at him wide eyed.  
  
"Just like I said Cye, I'm done! I'm no longer a Ronin Warrior! We're suppose to save lives, not take them! I've failed as a leader and a friend, I don't deserve to be a Ronin any more!" Ryo replied while his eyes flared up angrily.   
  
"Ryo, stop and hear what you're saying!" Sage exclaimed getting in front of him while giving Ryo a stern look as he grabbed onto his shoulders. Ryo growled and grabbed onto Sage's hands, twisted his hip, and threw him over his shoulder. Sage flew over Ryo and landed right smack in the middle of a huge pile of firewood.   
  
"Sage!" Cye called out running towards him in concern. "Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Cye." Sage replied keeping his eyes on Ryo the whole time.   
  
Cye helped Sage stand, "Ryo, you're crazy! Can't you see that he, like the rest of us were trying to help you!?" Rowen yelled at him.   
  
"I don't want or need anyone's help! Now just leave me alone!" Ryo shot back in extreme anger running away from them.  
  
"Ryo, wait! Where are you going?!" Cye called out to him in concern while still steadying Sage.  
  
"Let him go, Cye." Sage replied closing his eyes.   
  
"But Sage..." Cye objected looking at him.  
  
"He'll be fine, Ryo just needs some time to himself, he'll be back, didn't mean what he said." Sage replied reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah Cye, you know how Ryo gets," Rowen said with a nod. "Besides, we have to find out what they have to say. Now, since you two have the answers that we want, start explaining."  
  
In a different part of the spirit nexus, the spirit hunters just returned and started to unsaddle their dragons. "What are we going to tell her?" Rajak asked taking the saddle off and putting it away. "That we lost the spirits that we were suppose to hunt and bring back."  
  
Javas looked at him like he was crazy, "have you lost your mind!? We can't tell her that, who knows what she'll do to us if she found out!"  
  
"Well then, what do you suggest that we tell her?" Rajak asked raising an eye brow at him.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you come up with something, since you're so brilliant!" Javas replied starting to get angry.  
  
"That's enough you two." Balin said interrupting them.  
  
"But Balin.." Rajak started to object, "he started it."  
  
Javas looked at him in surprise, "what!? No I didn't! You're the one.."  
  
"That's it! Can you two do more than just argue?" Balin asked in annoyance. He sighed, to Balin it seemed like he was always breaking up their squabbles. Balin wondered if he didn't break them up just one, what would actually happen. He scoffed at the idea, "look, you two just get it together, we have to report to Dark Harpy."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Rajak grumbled when all three of them were done with getting their dragons ready to rest up at the main castle before heading off to their own. The three spirit hunters walked down the cobble stoned hall. Torches lit as they walked by, and then burnt out as soon as they passed. Screams and pleadings of their recent victims echoed through out the dungy halls.   
  
"Sounds like Dark Harpy is in a good mood." Balin said with a smirk rounding a corner.  
  
"Oh, and how can you tell?" Javas asked raising an eye brow at him.  
  
"Listen, do you hear anything?" Balin asked back in amusement. Javas and Rajak looked at each other with a slight frown. "No, I don't hear a thing. So, then how would that be able to tell if she's in a good mood or not?"  
  
Balin laughed, "because, she just extinguished a few more spirits."   
  
"Oh, I see." Rajak replied with a slight nod, and then he winced as he glanced over at Javas. They both shivered and then continued to move on.   
  
The three spirit hunters finally made it to Dark Harpy's main chamber. The doors slowly creaked open, "I hate it when they do that." Javas said under his breath. Rajak nodded to his statement and quickly followed Balin inside.  
  
"Tell me Balin, were the three of you able to find the two new spirits that have arrived?" Dark Harpy asked while her back was turned to them.   
  
"I'm sorry, but we couldn't find them." Balin replied while bowing to her. Balin quickly hit the other two, and then they bowed as well.   
  
"You couldn't find them?" Dark Harpy drawled out in slight anger turning around slowly to face them.  
  
"No, my mistress." Balin replied humbly.   
  
"I see, now tell me, Balin, what shall I do with the three of you?" Dark Harpy asked circling them.  
  
"Please, mistress, don't kill us and take our souls, give us another chance." Rajak begged while staying low.  
  
"Tell me, why should I do that, my dear spirit hunter?" Dark Harpy asked with a slight interest.  
  
"Because, my mistress, we're the only three spirit hunters that are left, and you need us to do what we do best, and that is hunting new spirits." Javas replied trying to come up with anything that'll save their hides.  
  
"Stand up straight and look at me." Dark Harpy ordered. The three spirit hunters stood up and almost lost their breaths from the pure sight of her. In all the time of working for the Dark Harpy, they never seen her up close, only her face. Now standing before them was a creature that has jet black wings, gray hair that goes past her waist and braided. Eyes black as coal, dark and unforgiving. Body is lavender in color, wears a black outfit. One sleeve is all the way to her wrist while the other is bare. The bottom part goes to her mid calf, and wears daggers strapped on both outside of her legs. "I'll give you another chance, do what you have to do to capture these two new spirits. But know this, if you don't come back with them, then you three will be their replacements, and what I have in mind for those two is far worse than anything imaginable. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Ah, yes my mistress, crystal clear." Balin replied bowing out before leaving, dragging the other two behind him.  
  
"Hey Balin, why are the two new spirits that just arrived so important? I mean, they're just like the other spirits that came before them, right?" Rajak asked while they were walking towards the place where their dragons are waiting. 


	3. ch 3

Mystery of the Soul  
  
ch 3  
  
Aunt Meih, Kento, and Kaye were all sitting under one of the weeping willows beside the pond. "Alright, now are you going to tell us what's going on?" Kento asked starting to get more than a little annoyed at the situation.  
  
She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, "do you remember a couple named Jia Li and Shen?" Aunt Meih asked waiting for their response.  
  
"Yeah, but what do they have to do with this?" Kaye asked very curiously.  
  
Aunt Meih opened her eyes and looked at the two, "Jia Li and Shen are not whom they seem to be. Jia Li is actually a phoenix and Shen is a dragon, well, in spirit anyway. What you saw were only their human forms. Every century they come to the mortal realm seeking two people that they believe can fulfill the prophecy."  
  
"What prophecy are you talking about?" Kento grumbled crossing his arms.  
  
"The prophecy that says two people that have been through so much, and came through their adversities because of true love for each other. They are the ones that can stop the Dark Harpy and her spirit hunters from determining the fates of the spirits that come after, a fate far worse than death." Aunt Meih replied. Kento and Kaye looked at each other in a mix of shock and disbelief.   
  
Kaye looked over towards aunt Meih with a deep frown, "but how can we? We don't even have our armors! How are we expected to..."  
  
"The two of you have all that you need. You have your fighting skills, intelligence, you also still have your magic." Aunt Meih started to explain.  
  
"How can we still have our magic?" Kento asked in disbelief. "When you died, yours transferred to us!"  
  
Aunt Meih nodded, "it's true, when I died my magic did flow into the two of you, but just before I left the mortal world. I said one last spell, this allowed the two of you to keep your magic when you died. That is why you still have it."   
  
"But we barely even know how to use it. We don't even have any spell books or anything!" Kaye exclaimed in frustration.  
  
"You don't need any spell books, my young ones, the magic has always been with you, here." Aunt Meih replied with a warm smile motioning to their hearts. "You'll know how to use it when the time comes."  
  
Kento stayed quiet for a little longer, and then he finally spoke, "aunt Meih, were you ever going to tell us about this?"   
  
"At first, I wasn't sure if I was going to tell you." Aunt Meih replied, she then saw the disappointed look in their eyes. "I was hoping that it didn't have to come to this so soon. I guess that I was just afraid..."  
  
"Afraid?! Afraid of what aunt Meih?!" Kaye shot at her.  
  
"I was afraid if you two didn't accept your roles in your destiny that..." aunt Meih started to explain sadly.  
  
"That we what? Come on aunt Meih, just tell us already." Kento replied looking at her with stern eyes.  
  
Aunt Meih looked deeply into their eyes. "If you didn't accept the gift that you've been given. It would consume you, and the both of you would become what you fear most."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryo was sitting on the ground with his knees drawn up, and his face buried within his hands. He was sobbing so hard that it was making it difficult for him to breathe. At that moment he didn't care, he looked up and glared at his kanji ball that he held in front of him. He slowly stood up, "Kento, Kaye, I'm so sorry, all I wanted to do was destroy the demon lord and his priestess. I didn't want the two of you to die. Please forgive me, I'll understand if you won't. How can you forgive me, if I won't forgive myself?" Ryo cocked back his arm, and was about ready to throw away his kanji ball, "I don't deserve to be a Ronin Warrior any longer."   
  
"You know, I was wondering what it would take for you Ronins to give up. Now I know." a voice said in amusement from behind.   
  
Ryo whirled around and glared into the darkness, "who's there?! Show yourself!"  
  
"If you insist."   
  
"Oni!" Ryo growled angrily glaring at him. "You're going to pay for betraying us!"   
  
"Funny choice of words from someone who killed his own friends." Oni mocked with a cocky grin. Ryo charged at Oni, and then he jumped up delivered a hook then right after a roundhouse straight at Oni's stomach. Oni laughed as he dodged Ryo's attack.  
  
'He's fast, faster than me.' Ryo thought angrily breathing hard while keeping his eyes on him.   
  
"What's the matter Wildfire, having problems?" Oni asked in amusement.   
  
"Shut up!" Ryo growled angrily.   
  
"You know, with that type of attitude, maybe you should just quit being a Ronin Warrior. I mean where did it get you, once you think about it. You tried to get rid of a very dangerous demon, but in the process you also killed your two friends." Oni taunted in enjoyment. Ryo's eyes flared with intense anger, but his heart wretched with so much guilt that it felt like it was tearing him apart. "What would you say that there is a way to get their spirits back? Would that interest you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?! They're dead! There's no way..." Ryo yelled at him outraged.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Wildfire, when you get back. Why don't you ask Jia Li and Shen? I'm sure that they'll know exactly what I'm talking about." Oni replied with a laugh as he disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
  
'Could it be possible? Is there a way to bring them back to life?' Ryo wondered to himself as he looked towards the direction of the Rei Faun place. After a few more minutes of thinking, Ryo decided it was finally time to go back.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rowen frowned while looking at Jia Li and Shen, "hey, wait a minute."   
  
"Yes?" Shen asked raising an eye brow at him.  
  
"You called Ryo, Wildfire. How'd you know..." Rowen started to ask. Jia Li and Shen looked at each other and sighed.   
  
"We know all about you, Ronin Warriors." Jia Li replied as they looked at each of them. "We'll explain everything as soon as your friend comes back. In the meantime, we need to make preparations."  
  
The three Ronins looked at each other in complete confusion. "Hold on, you're not taking one more step towards Kento's and Kaye's bodies until you two tell us everything that's going on." Cye said getting in front of them.  
  
"There's no time for us to take this quibbling up with you. We have to get them ready, so they can come back. Now if you don't mind, get out of our way." Shen replied with narrowed eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about, them coming back?" Sage asked curiously walking towards them.  
  
"Yes, why don't you two fill us all in on what's going on." Ryo replied finally joining back with them.  
  
"Very well," Jia Li acknowledged with a nod of her head. She started to fill them in on their quest to find the two people that could save the fates of the souls that would come after from a fate far worse than death. The guys looked at each other in disbelief, "it's true, but in order to bring them back from the spirit nexus, you have to find what is called the pearl of life."  
  
"Is that anything like the jewel of life?" Sage asked in an interested tone.  
  
"It's similar in some ways, but in others it's more powerful." Shen replied nodding his head.  
  
"But when we came to the mortal realm, the pearl split in half, and we were wearing half of it around our necks." Jia Li told them with a slight frown.  
  
"What do you mean by were wearing? What happened to them, where are they now?" Cye asked in slight alarm.   
  
"That's what we're not entirely sure on. You see, when the final battle took place, and the demon lord and his priestess were destroyed. Somehow, the two pieces of the pearl vanished. But we do have some suspicion of where they ended up, and if that's the case, then our time is truly short." Shen replied in a concerned tone. 


	4. ch 4

Mystery of the Soul   
  
ch 4  
  
Jia Li and Shen were now standing by the sides of Kento's and Kaye's bodies. They smiled at them, but at the same time the two entities showed pity and remorse in their eyes. A deep sadness could be felt by the two, as they picked up the despair that was coming from the four Ronins. Jia Li and Shen looked up at them, a calm expression showing on their faces. A slight frown came upon Shen's features as he started to tell the tale. "When the pearl of life was first separated, it went to two different places. One was called the dragon's keep, and the other was called the phoenix pyre…" The four Ronins looked at each other and frowned. They never heard of these places, not even in any of the myths and legends that Mia told them about.  
  
Jia Li noticed their confusion and tried to put it at ease. "Yes, to answer your question. They do exist, back in the time when magic was alive. There were a small group of, I guess what you could have called mages. They were the ones that created them in the first place. The mages all agreed to never let anyone else know about the dragon's keep or the phoenix pyre."  
  
Rowen gave Jia Li a thoughtful frown. "So, that's why there's no record of those places existing?"  
  
Jia Li glanced over at Shen from the corner of her eye. Shen nodded, "you are correct in what you say Strata. You see, a young couple similar to your friends here were very close to the same situation." Motioning to Kento and Kaye. "But there was a slight difference. You see, the mages took it upon themselves and decided to turn them into the entities of a dragon and a phoenix."  
  
Ryo's frown deepened, "wait a minute, are you saying that you were them? So, you just let the mages take your lives from you, just like that?!"  
  
"No, you don't understand, it wasn't like that at all!" Jia Li objected quickly. "They didn't take our lives, they saved them!"  
  
"By turning you two into some kind of mystical creatures." Cye replied in a sarcastic tone.   
  
"Look, we're sorry that all of you are going through this. Let us continue with what we have to tell you. There's not much time!" Shen shot back.  
  
Sage looked at them sternly, "you keep saying that, so how much time do we have?"  
  
Jia Li sighed, her gaze went up to the sky. "Until the next full moon." She then brought her gaze back to the four Ronins. "During that time, Shen and I will inhabit their bodies so they'll be able to find their way back. But, if the pearl of life isn't found and brought back here bye then…"  
  
A rush of urgency ran through their bodies. Cye looked over to them, "then what'll happen?!"   
  
"Then you the souls of your friends will be forever trapped in the spirit nexus." Shen replied solemnly.  
  
"No! We refuse to let that happen! Tell us where we need to go, what has to be done so we can get the pearl of life and save our friends!" Ryo demanded as fire flickered for a brief moment in his eyes.  
  
Jia Li gave Ryo a stern look. Normally, he wouldn't budge for anything or anyone, but for some reason, Ryo backed away. "Go to a place called bird street. When you get there, look for two white and yellow long tailed birds. Before you ask, no, they're not in cages. Once you find them, follow the two long tails, and they'll guide you to an old well, then wait."  
  
"What do you mean wait!? Wait for who, for what?!" Rowen asked getting more than a little annoyed by now.  
  
Shen glared at Rowen, "look, you're wasting not only your time with these questions, but their time as well. Two of you will go to bird street, and the other two stay here and watch over your friends."  
  
Ryo stood up with conviction, a determined look was easily seen in his eyes. "No, I'll go alone, the rest of you stay here."  
  
What?! Ryo no, you're not going alone! We have no idea of what to expect. Someone has to go with you to watch your back!" Rowen argued as he looked at him like he was crazy.   
  
Ryo growled in anger and went right up to Rowen. The blue haired Ronin stayed exactly where he was. "I'll go with him." Sage interjected, his eyes showed the look that said his mind was made up.  
  
"Sage…" Ryo warned turning around and looking at him.  
  
Sage walked over to Ryo and started straight at him. "I know why you want to do this alone, actually, we all do. But it'll be faster if two of us go instead of just one. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Jia Li and Shen smiled at each other in relief. "Good, I'm glad that's settled, now we can prepare the way for your friends to come back." Jia Li said with a nod and then looked at Shen. "Ready?"  
  
Shen nodded back, then both Jia Li and Shen closed their eyes and floated off the ground. The four Ronins watched as they started to glow and then transformed into their true forms of the phoenix and the dragon. Kento's and Kaye's auras started to glow their respected colors. The Ronins were to say more than a little confused. How can their auras glow if they're dead? Then when they looked up, their question was answered. Jia Li's and Shen's transformations triggered something from their armors. Then within a blink of an eye, the phoenix entered Kaye's body, while the dragon entered Kento's. Their bodies continued to glow.  
  
"Now that's something that you definitely don't get to see everyday." Cye said while he and the others were trying to get over what they just saw.   
  
Ryo started walking and then he stopped and looked back. "Sage, you coming or what?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming Ryo." Sage replied with a smirk, and then looked over towards Cye and Rowen. "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it."  
  
Cye smirked, "who said we were worried? Did you say that we were worried Rowen?"  
  
"Nope, I didn't say a thing." Rowen replied also with a smirk.  
  
"Right, come on Sage." Ryo said waving him on.   
  
Cye and Rowen watched them go, then they looked down at their friends. "Hurry back." Cye said quietly looking up again.  
  
Rowen looked up and saw the concern that Cye had. "Hey, Ryo and Sage will make it back, and they'll have the pearl too."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I still can't shake this feeling that something's not right." Cye replied with a deep frown.  
  
Close to an hour later Ryo and Sage made it with no problems to bird street. They looked around in awe, there were caged birds running for what seemed like miles on end. Ryo frowned deeply as he kept on a look out for the two birds that Jia Li told them about. "Where could they be? How are we suppose to find two white and yellow long tails in this mess?"   
  
Sage glanced at him, "Ryo, remember what Jia Li said, the two birds we're looking for are not in cages."   
  
"Yeah I remember Sage." Ryo replied somewhat annoyed while the both of them were still looking. Then when they were about to move on to the next block, Ryo nudged Sage's rib to get his attention. Sage glared at him a little but then changed his expression when he also spotted the two long tails.   
  
It was as if the two birds noticed that the ones that they were waiting for finally arrived, and then finally took flight. "Hey, Ryo come on, we're going to lose them!" Sage said taking off after the two birds.   
  
"No we're not." Ryo replied as he did a quick look around and then jumped between buildings on his way up to the roofs. Sage quickly followed, they were both now on one of the roofs that was a lot closer to those birds. The two long tails looked back and saw that they were there, and then flew off again. Ryo and Sage gave each other a confused look that asked were they actually waiting for us? They shook it off, quickly calling their sub armors so they'd be quicker to catching up with them. The long tails lead Ryo and Sage to an old section of town. A very old well was the only thing that was still standing besides a few of condemned buildings. The birds perched themselves on the old well, Ryo and Sage looked at each other in confusion. All of a sudden, a quick strong gust of wind kicked up. The two Ronins had to cover their eyes so they wouldn't get blinded by the flying dirt and dust.   
  
"Halo, and Wildfire, I see that you two have made it this far. That's good, I'm very impressed. Usually the ones that are following my pets get lost and never find their way to this well." a voice said out of nowhere.   
  
"What?! Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself!" Ryo demanded angrily.   
  
"If you insist." the voice replied. All of a sudden the same wind that kicked up, made a twister close to the well. A figure of some sort started to barely take form from the center of the twister. Ryo and Sage squinted to try and see what they could make out what the person looked like that was in the center of the swirling wind. The top of the twister started to lower, the face of an old man could be seen. His features looked worn like old leather, his hair was white, long and stringy. For some reason they couldn't see his eyes, and that bothered them. He kept his head bowed as the twister kept on lowering itself to the ground and into nothing. The old man stood before them, wearing an old chestnut and jade green robe, holding an ancient looking walking stick that had some rustic carvings of some sort. He wore chestnut colored boots, the two long tails perched upon one shoulder a piece. Then the oddest thing happened what were two birds sitting on an old man's shoulders, was now a long white and yellow type of sash that ran all the way down to his ankles.   
  
"Who..?" Sage started to repeat Ryo's questions but the old man raised his free hand towards them.  
  
"Who I am is of no concern, but I do know who you both are and why you're here." the old man replied finally looking up. Ryo and Sage frowned in shock as they saw that when the old man raised his head up towards them he had no eyes at all. 


	5. ch 5

Mystery of the Soul  
  
ch 5  
  
Kento and Kaye were sitting at the water's edge, looking out over the calm, glass-like surface. They were having a hard time taking everything in from what she told them. For the time being Meih left the two alone, and sat against the weeping willow. Meih looked over at them and sighed with a concerned frown. "Time flows differently here that it does back on Earth. When one day passes there, two days pass here.'  
  
Kento shot up to attention and looked back towards his aunt. "What!?"  
  
Kaye frowned at him, "Kento, what's wrong?"  
  
Meih stood up and walked over towards them. "I'm surprised that you heard me nephew."  
  
"You're not the only one." Kento grumbled in annoyance.  
  
"Ok, wait a minute, time-out." Kaye said looking at them slightly confused. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
"It looks like Kento can read my mind." Meih replied with a smirk.  
  
Kaye frowned at Kento, "when, how?"  
  
"It just happened, but how, I have no idea." Kento replied while trying to explain it.  
  
"Never mind, aunt Meih, since we're going to have to fight Dark Harpy and her spirit hunters. We're going to need to know everything that you can tell us about them. Since we don't exactly have a choice in the matter." Kaye told her.  
  
Meih gave a slight nod, "alright, what I'm about to tell you is a story that's been handed down since the dawn of time."  
  
"Great, and me with no popcorn." Kento grumbled.  
  
"Kento!" Kaye said in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Kento asked giving an innocent look.  
  
Kaye shook her head, "never mind."   
  
Meih laughed at the two, "alright as I was saying. Long ago there were two clans; the Harpies and the Spirit Hunters. They were at one time living peacefully, but like all things that too began to change. The younger harpy generation were getting tired of the old ways. They wanted to break away and start their own clan. Their elders agreed, but there was a condition. If they wanted to break away, then they would have to agree to never come back. To say the least, the younger harpies were outraged by what their elders said, but they did understand. So they had a choice, to either to be forever exiled, or to learn to live with the old ways."   
  
"Then did they leave their clan?" Kaye asked curiously.  
  
Again Meih laughed, "hang on young one, be patient."  
  
"Sorry, you were saying." Kaye apologized.  
  
Meih nodded, "now where was I? Oh yes, now I remember. A small handful of the younger harpies stayed, while the others left. Time went on, after a while, the harpies that broke away from their clan began to die out, one by one. They didn't know how to survive on the outside. They thought it would be easy, but they soon found out how wrong they were. People ran them off, called them monsters, and treated them as such. The harpies started to believe what the people were saying. Their appearances began to change. Their skin started to turn lavender. Their once white wings turned jet black. But the most dramatic change were their eyes. For they turned black as their souls, and just as unforgiving. The harpies started to loot and plunder every village that they came upon. They enjoyed the destruction that they were causing."  
  
"Wait a minute aunt Meih, you said there were two clans, the harpies and the spirit hunters. But so far, all you talked about were the harpies?" Kento asked as he was trying to figure it out.   
  
"I was about to get to them." Meih replied. "Anyway, not too far from where the harpies were carrying on their destruction. The spirit hunters were watching them from their dragons above. So the spirit hunters approached the harpies. At first neither clan actually believed that the other existed. They've only heard rumors and stories. The spirit hunters proposed an alliance with the harpies. It took some time to convince them, but finally in the end the harpies agreed." Meih stopped for a little while in her story, and then continued. "Time went on, and the alliance between them was strong at first. But then over time the harpies were getting harder and harder to control. Then without warning, the tables were turned, and the spirit hunters were under the harpies control. That's how it's been ever since. The Dark Harpy and the three spirit hunters are all that's left. So they do what they can to survive."  
  
"So how do they survive?" Kento asked not knowing for certain if exactly wanted to know.  
  
Meih's eyes went sad as she looked at him. "they take the souls and devour them. Their energies empower her and her hunters. That's why they have to be stopped, so the spirits that come from here on in won't go through that torment. It's what keeps them young and at full strength."  
  
Kaye looked at her with concerned eyes. "Then how are we..?"   
  
"I told you that all you need before. Trust in what I've told you, trust in yourselves, and most importantly, trust in each other. If that trust in any of those things should falter, then all will be lost, and there will never be peace."  
  
"So basically you're trusting us to pull off the impossible! Aunt Meih!" Kento exclaimed in a mix of disbelief and anger.  
  
Meih shook her head and looked at the two of them with determined eyes. "I know that the two of you will be able to win against Dark Harpy and her spirit hunters. I have faith." Meih smiled at them, and then became serious. "Go, before they come back."  
  
"Aunt Meih, come with us." Kaye urged as the three of them stood up.  
  
Meih shook her head, "I'm sorry, I can't go with you."  
  
"What!? Why?" Kento asked in shock looking at her.  
  
"Something is keeping me from leaving this place. Besides, I have a feeling that I'll be more of a help here while the two of you go ahead." Meih explained. Kento and Kaye looked at each other, their hearts sank a bit. They were hoping that she could go with them and help. Meih saw the disappointment in their eyes, "you two must hurry, or it'll be too late for all of us, including your friends back on Earth."  
  
"What are you talking about? Are they in danger?" Kaye asked in slight urgency.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's no time, the spirit hunters are coming. Go now!" Meih replied pointing them out as they were flying towards them. Meih could tell that they were hesitant. "I'll be alright, just go!" Kento and Kaye looked at each other and then at her, they nodded and then took off. Meih watched them go, "be careful my young ones, may the Ancient and our family watch over you both."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oni perched himself on a nearby rooftop and waited for his opportunity. Ryo and Sage glared at the man that was standing before them. "Why won't you answer us? Who are you?" Ryo demanded, his and Sage's patience were growing short with him.   
  
"Fine, I'll tell you this much. I'm the last of the once powerful mages that created the spirits of the dragon and the phoenix. As well as the Pearl of Life, but to hear my name muttered from mortals makes me cringe, so you may just call me Mage." he explained looking at them.   
  
"Alright, Mage, since you know why we're here, then tell us how we are to get to the place that has what we're looking for." Sage said in an unwavering tone.  
  
Mage nodded, "alright, since you two are being fool hearty enough not to show any respect to me, I'll tell you this much, and nothing more. You're looking for a ruby called the dragon's fire. To get to where the ruby is being held go down this well, it'll take you where you need to go. But be forewarned now, what the two of you are about to do in order to get the ruby could very well cost you your lives."  
  
Ryo and Sage looked at each other and then back at Mage. "We understand the risk, Mage." Ryo replied with a stern look.  
  
"Fine, I can see that it would be foolish to make you reconsider. Then this is what you have to do. Jump into the well, you'll see many different portal windows on your way down." Mage started to explain to them.  
  
"How are we suppose to know which one to take?" Sage asked starting to get just a little annoyed.  
  
"Think of what you're looking for and your thoughts will transport you to its location. Once there, you'll find yourselves standing in front of a guild. Enter, but be warned, don't trust anyone inside." Mage warned as his eyes narrowed looking at them.  
  
'That's my cue.' Oni thought standing up. Before Mage could continue, a spear flew out of nowhere and embedded itself into Mage's shoulder making him fall to his knees.  
  
"Mage!" Ryo exclaimed as he and Sage ran over to him.  
  
"No, don't worry about me, go…Hurry, into the well!" Mage replied looking at them sternly.   
  
"But.." Ryo said trying to argue.  
  
"Ryo, he's right, we have to go now. Kento and Kaye don't have much time. We have to get the dragon's fire so we can find the Pearl of Life and bring it back so Jia Li and Shen can bring our friends back from the spirit nexus." Sage reasoned looking sternly at him. Ryo nodded and then he and Sage jumped onto the well, and looked down at Mage.  
  
"I'll be fine, go already." Mage said reassuring them. With a defeated sigh, Ryo jumped inside and Sage quickly followed.  
  
"That was very foolish old man." Oni said appearing next to him. 


	6. ch 6

Mystery of the Soul Ch 6  
  
Wincing in pain, Mage started to pull out the spear that was embedded into his shoulder. "Why Oni?"  
  
Oni raised a brow at him. "Why? After all this time, you ask me why, when you of all people should know the answer to your own question. Besides, I should be asking you why you're actually helping them?"  
  
Mage glared at the demon, "Everyone knows what happened Oni. I chose to help them because I looked into their eyes and I could see into their hearts. Their intentions are good, they want to help their friends. I'm not the one to stand in their way."  
  
"So you stand in mine? Is that it?! You're choosing to help the enemy?" Oni growled angrily.  
  
"Oni, there are no sides to be taken. What happened was wrong, but you know as well as everyone else that the time has come for the fight for who will have control over this realm." Mage replied feeling a bit weaker from the blood loss.  
  
"I don't know who's the bigger fool, you, or the two that jumped into that well. But if I'm going to get the Pearl of Life, then I'm going to have to go after them and get it." Oni stated jumping onto the top of the well's opening.  
  
Mage shakily reached up, his vision starting to blur. "Oni, don't do this."  
  
Oni snarled as he glanced back, "Mage, if you hadn't turned your back on me long ago, I'd be the next one in line. But you did, and now I'm a demon, it's your fault that I'm this way."  
  
"No Oni, you're the one that turned your back on me. When I told you the reasons why I couldn't teach you the magic of the mages. You were the one that chose the life of a demon, I didn't drive you down that path. Oni, you were the one to have chosen that life, you and you alone." Mage debated back, his shaky hand falling to the ground.  
  
Oni faced the well again, his hands clenched and shaking in anger. "You knew nothing about me back then old man, and you know nothing of me now!"  
  
"Son, don't.." Mage called over to him weakly.  
  
Oni's eyes flared, "How dare you call me son?! When you refused to teach me our clans magic that was the day you were dead to me. From then on, you were and never will be my father! Goodbye, old man!" Oni growled as he shoved the spear deeper into him. Mage gasped his last breath and fell the rest of the way to the ground, and Oni jumped into the well after Ryo and Sage.  
  
Inside of the well, countless light blue dimensional windows floated all around them. "Great, how are we suppose to know which one to take?" Ryo growled in annoyance looking around.  
  
Sage frowned deeply, "Ryo, remember what Mage said, think of what you want to find and your thoughts will guide you."  
  
Ryo looked at Sage skeptically, and sighed. What other choice did they have, the way that Ryo thought about it, not much of one. Ryo nodded and then he and Sage concentrated on their objective, and said together in their minds. _Take us to the Dragon's Fire…_  
  
As soon as they said those words, they were being transported to the out skirts of a small village. "I think that Mage miscalculated, I don't see any guild." Sage said looking around with a slight frown.  
  
Close by a small slightly deformed man bumped into Ryo and Sage. "Pardon me sirs." After he bumped into them he went along his way.  
  
Ryo and Sage frowned as they looked at each other. "What was that about?" Ryo asked slightly confused.  
  
"No idea, but we'd better…Hey!" Sage exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Sage, what?" Ryo inquired with a slight frown.  
  
Sage growled in annoyance, "That little twerp took my nodachi!"  
  
Ryo's awareness shot up as he felt along his back and his eyes went wide, "My katanas are gone!"  
  
"What do you want to bet that little thief took them." Sage growled looking at the direction he went.  
  
"Let's teach that little thief a lesson that he won't soon forget." Ryo growled back as he and Sage took off after him. The little deformed man glanced back and saw them coming. He then quickly dodged into the market place to try and lose them in the crowd. No luck, but then he saw the entrance to the thieves guild and smirked as he went inside.  
  
"Where'd he go?! We couldn't have lost him that easily!" Sage asked in annoyance while he and Ryo were looking around.  
  
Sage saw a glimpse of his and Ryo's weapons, "He went in there, come on." Ryo followed Sage inside. When they got in they couldn't believe what they were seeing.  
  
"No way, what is this place?" Ryo asked in wonderment.  
  
A tan skinned elf with black hair, wearing dark brown shirt, pants and boots, with an emerald green tunic came over and looked at them with interest. "Why, you're in the thieves guild."  
  
"Thieves guild?" Sage asked with a frown.  
  
"Come with me, and I'll take you to Maverick. He's the head thief in this guild. Maybe he can help you find what you're seeking." the elf replied showing them the way. Ryo and Sage looked at each other skeptically, but followed none the less, it's not like they had a choice. Soon, they came upon a large room with more thieves standing around and talking amongst each other. "Maverick, we have guests."  
  
Maverick moved his mirror to the side and got a look at Ryo and Sage from the reflection and finally turned around. "You're new around here, otherwise, you wouldn't have that lost look on your faces. So, how may I help you?"  
  
"Some little creep took something of ours, and we want them back." Ryo replied feeling his anger rise a bit.  
  
"I see, do you mean these?" Maverick asked with a smirk showing them their nodachi and katanas.  
  
"Yeah, those are ours, we'd like them back." Sage replied looking at Maverick.  
  
"Fine, you may have them back, but I have a feeling that's not the real reason of why you're here." Maverick drawled smoothly.  
  
Sage and Ryo glanced at each other as they grabbed back their weapons and sheathed them. "Oh, and why do you think getting our weapons back wasn't our only thing in mind?"  
  
Maverick scoffed in amusement, "Don't insult my intelligence. There are only two reasons why people come down to the thieves guild. One, to prove that they have what it takes to be a thief, and two, they want something that I have. So I'm guessing that neither one of you are thieves, then the only option would be that you want the Dragon's Fire."  
  
Ryo and Sage gave a look of shock towards each other, and then looked at Maverick. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Because, the Dragon's Fire is the most desired treasure that is kept in my guild. It's locked in a safe that is at the end of the gauntlet. But the problem is that people try to get it, well, they tend to lose their lives in the process. So it's still locked away at the end of that nasty thing." Maverick explained with a smirk. "Do the two of you think you have what it takes to retrieve the Dragon's Fire?"  
  
"We don't exactly have a choice, we need to get it." Ryo told him, not wavering from where he stood.  
  
Maverick raised his brow at him, "Oh, and why is that may I ask?"  
  
"We have our reasons, now, are you going to let us go through the gauntlet, or do we have to figure out another way to get it?" Sage asked as he was starting to lose his patience.  
  
Maverick was amused by their impatience, as he mused it over. "Alright, but only one of you can go through. It wouldn't be fair if both of you went in, now would it? So, which one will it be? I'd suggest that you hurry in your decision, because I'm guessing that you're on a strict time limit."  
  
Ryo narrowed his eyes angrily, "Fine, I'll do it."  
  
"Ryo, no.." Sage interjected angrily while trying to stop him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"  
  
Ryo turned and faced Sage with a mix of anger and determination in his eyes. "Sage, I have to do this. Besides, if I get hurt, you can always heal my wounds. Please, Sage, let me do this. I have to, you know I do."  
  
"Ryo.." Sage replied reluctantly as he looked into Ryo's eyes, he knew that Ryo wasn't going to back down for nothing or no one. "Alright, but be careful, ok."  
  
Ryo gave a quick nod and a small smile, "Don't worry, I'll be just fine, and I'm going to come out with the ruby too."  
  
Maverick smirked in amusement, "Alright then, since that's finally decided, let's go to the gauntlet."

===============================================================  
AN: Konichiwa...Gomen, yeah I know it's been an extremely long time since I've updated...A lot has been going on lately...So, I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy..Ja ne


	7. ch 7

Mystery of the Soul Ch 7  
  
In her chambers the Dark Harpy just strolled around, and waited patiently as she could for her spirit hunters to bring back the two souls she desired. An old and decayed skull with its lower jaw missing. Along with a set of fangs that hung from the top portion of its mouth, floated over towards Dark Harpy. "Mistress, do you honestly believe that those spirit hunters will actually bring their prey back?" Asked a very small and ugly creature that was perched on the floating skull. This creature was extremely muscular for something so small. The wings were only as big as someone's hand, it had two small rounded horns that curved forward. Extremely sharp claws and talons, a very long tail, and wore nothing but a loin cloth with an animal skin for a belt.  
  
Dark Harpy narrowed her eyes as she turned around and glared at her servant. "It's true that the have been slacking for some time now. But they do know better than to even think about keeping these two souls for themselves. They saw what happened first hand to those that decided to betray me."  
  
The creature nodded, "Of course my mistress, but I was just looking out for your best interest. I assure you that's the only reason that I asked."  
  
Dark Harpy smirked, "I'm sure that you were, now, shall we see how our spirit hunters are fairing?" The small creature nodded and then summoned what looked like similar to a gorgon's head. This head had a golden complexion, but no eyes. It was mounted on a gold and silver triangular-metallic plate. The two top edges of the plate curved back, while the end tip of it was extremely sharp. On both sides, four long and narrow spikes curved out from the top portion of the plate.  
  
"Gorgon, reveal!" Dark Harpy ordered. The gorgon's head shined and then showed that her spirit hunters were now finally in pursuit of Kento and Kaye. She smiled, "Soon, they will be mine." The two continued to watch in amusement.  
  
"Balin, they're down there, trying to use the trees for cover!" Javas told him as they were spotted.  
  
Balin smirked, "They actually think that they can lose us?" The leader of the spirit hunters looked on his left and to his right, as he signaled Javas and Rajak to follow him. They nodded and dived towards them.  
  
While they ran, Kento skidded to a stop, whirled around, and stood there in a fighting stance. Kaye looked back, "Kento, come on!"  
  
"Sorry Kaye, you know that I never run from a fight!" Kento replied in a slightly angry tone as he waited for them.  
  
"Kento, please…" Kaye pleaded as she went back to him and tugged at his arm. Then her eyes went wide when she looked up as they heard the dragons cackle. "Watch out!"  
  
"You're both ours!" Rajak declared, as he grinned in victory while his dragon took the first swipe.  
  
"Kaye, get down!" Kento said quickly, as he dove down, and pulled her with him. His body shielded hers from their first attacker while the dragon pulled up into the air with its talons empty.  
  
"Damn! I missed! I never miss!" Rajak yelled angrily as he hovered above.  
  
Kento lifted his head up a little, and looked towards her in concern. "Kaye, you alright?"  
  
She looked up at him, "Yea, I'm ok. How about you? Are you hurt?"  
  
Kento smirked, "You're kidding right? You should know me better than that. It takes more than some stupid dragon to hurt me. I don't go down that easy."  
  
Kaye smiled back at him, "Yea, ok mr. tough guy, any ideas of how we're going to get out of here, without being caught?"  
  
Kento glanced back, "Well, we can't go where we came, and the only cover we have are the trees. But I don't think that'll be an option for too much longer." He then glanced up and a mischievous smirk played upon his face.  
  
"Kento?" She glances up and saw what he had in mind. "Oh no, forget it…" Kaye objected as they finally stood up, and stayed under what trees were still there.  
  
"It's our only option, unless you have a better idea?" Kento asked as he raised an eye brow at her. Kaye frowned, and then shook her head. "Ok then, as soon as the second one tries to grab us, get ready. Go on, climb up there and get ready to jump onto the dragon as soon as I knock the rider off."  
  
Javas frowned deeply in thought. "What are they up to? Oh well, it doesn't matter I guess it's my turn." Javas gave a yell as he took his chance and dove at them with his dragon.  
  
Kento smirked, "Come on, that's it…" Javas continued to dive towards them, and Kento just stood there, until at the very last possible second. Somehow, Kento's aura and eyes glowed orange. He could feel his sure kill coming to him even without his armor. He was more than a little surprised, but at the moment he didn't care. Kento yelled in rage, and the power pulsated from him. The area that they were on started to shake like in an earthquake. It broke apart at a faster pace than he was use to, but it worked. Maybe a little too well, he heard Kaye scream as they both plummeted down into the chasm….  
"So, are you sure that you're ready to go through the gauntlet?" Maverick asked as he raised a brow at him. "This is your last chance to back out, you know."  
  
Ryo narrowed his eyes angrily. "I never back out from a challenge. Let's just get this over with so we can leave with what we came here to get."  
  
Maverick smirked, "Alright fine, there are between five to six obstacles in order to get through for you to make it to the vault that's holding the Dragon's Fire. So let the games begin!"  
  
Shouts could been heard through out the guild, "Thirty seconds!" One thief shouted excitedly.  
  
"What, no way, a minute!" A second thief shouted back.  
  
Sage frowned and then looked over at Maverick. "What's with the shouting of the times? Is that how long they think he'll complete the gauntlet?"  
  
Maverick smirked with a raised brow, "No, they're saying how long it'll take before he dies."  
  
"What!? Ryo!" Sage exclaimed while he grabbed onto the bars of the wall.  
  
Ryo looked over towards Sage. "Don't worry Sage, I'll get the Dragon's Fire and then we'll get out of here." He said as he looked forward with a deep frown, "Somehow…"  
  
"Oh, and one more thing before you start. No fair using your armor, it just wouldn't be sporting otherwise." Maverick replied with a smirk.  
  
"No fair using your armor, wouldn't be sporting. I'll give him a wouldn't be sporting." Ryo grumbled as he looked ahead. He was confused, Ryo at that time didn't see what was so difficult about this gauntlet. Then just he took his first step, a sword flew up from underneath, and embedded itself into the ceiling. "Hey!" Ryo said angrily after he jumped back from being almost ran through.  
  
"Ryo, you alright?!" Sage called out to him in concern.  
  
Ryo glanced over and nodded, "Yea Sage, I'm fine." Ryo said as he looked on ahead. He then looked at the different slivers of light that were shining through from the side wall. Something about that set up didn't feel right to him. Ryo swept one hand in the first ray of light. A swinging blade came by him, and missed by a few inches as he pivoted backwards against the wall. He watched the pendulum swing back and forth. "Ok…" While Ryo watched the pendulum swing, he caught a sight of some kind of bone. He then knelt down, picked it up and then tossed it a crossed the other beams of light, letting loose the other pendulums. Shouts from the thieves in the guild started to get intense. "You lost, so pay up, he lasted for longer than thirty seconds!" The second thief shouted to his partner. The thief that called out thirty seconds grumbled whiled he slammed his shillings into the other thief's hand and then crossed his arms and continued to watch.  
  
"Ryo, hurry up! Kento and Kaye are counting on us to get what we came for!" Sage shouted over towards him.  
  
"I know Sage, I know! You don't have to remind me!" Ryo shouted back while he watched the pendulums swung back and forth. Then he finally got an idea, Ryo leaped up on one pendulum and grabbed onto the arm of it as he felt himself stagger a little. 'Ok, this isn't so bad.' Ryo thought as he finally figured out the timing between each pendulum's swing. The first one that he was on, swung forward, the one next to him swung back, the third swung forward, and the fourth swung back. He got himself set in order to be able to carefully jump onto the second one without turning into the next blue plate special.  
  
Sage frowned deeply. "Come on Ryo, come on." he urged silently.  
  
'Here goes nothing.' Ryo mused, he took a deep breath and then leaped over to the second pendulum, and twisted around so he'd be on the right side to jump onto the next one.  
  
"Yes!" Sage cheered with a smirk.  
  
Ryo sighed inwardly knowing that was closer than he wanted it to be. 'Ok, just two more and then on to the next part.' Ryo mused while he got himself back in time with the swinging. He took a little more time to get ready to leap over to the third one, it was a little further than the first two. 'Great, and whoever designed this decided to make it a little harder how.' Ryo thought sarcastically as he tried to figure a different way to get off. He looked over to his next destination and frowned deeply. The space between there and the pendulum was just enough.  
  
"It looks like your friend is getting cold feet." Maverick said as he grinned.  
  
Sage scowled at Maverick. "Ryo doesn't get cold feet, you'll see, he'll get past this with no problem."  
  
Ryo glanced over, and smirked, 'Thanks Sage.' he thought as he got himself ready. He knew that he couldn't risk crossing, so he did the last possible resort. Ryo took a deep breath and then he did a back flip onto the space between his next obstacle and the pendulums.  
  
"Yea! I told you!" Sage cheered as he punched Maverick on the shoulder. 


	8. ch 8

Mystery of the Soul Ch 8  
  
Rowen walked over to the widow that looked out back. He frowned deeply as he saw that Cye was still out there with Kento's and Kaye's bodies. Cye hadn't moved from there since Ryo and Sage left. Rowen could understand how Cye felt. The same emotions and thoughts flowed within him as well.  
  
Rowen reflected on how he felt when Sage and the others were taken to they Dynasty. He felt like he was going to go insane, but he knew that he had to be strong no matter what happened. Eventually, they did get back together and defeated Talpa, more than once. So that is what he based his decision on now. He knew that Ryo and Sage were going to get the items that were needed to bring back their friends' souls so Jia Li and Shen could bring them back from the spirit nexus.  
  
"Hey," Rowen greeted as he came out with a hot mug of tea and handed it to him.  
  
Cye nodded, "Thanks Rowen." and then took it from him.  
  
Rowen gave a sigh as he looked up at the sky and frowned deeply. "They'll pull it off Cye, you know they will."  
  
Cye kept quiet for a while and then took a drink. "Yea, I know they will, it's just…" He trailed off as he looked over at Kento's and Kaye's motionless bodies. "Why them!? Why did it have to be them Rowen?! It isn't fair!"  
  
"I don't know Cye, I wish that I could give you a reason for what happened, but I can't. I agree with you, it isn't fair. But according to Jia Li and Shen, it was in the prophecy…" Rowen started to try and comfort him. He frowned deeply, who was he kidding, he didn't even believe his own words. So how'd he expect Cye to?  
  
"I don't care about some bloody prophecy!" Cye yelled in anger as he scowled. He looked up into the sky, "I hope that you hear me! This whole thing, is wrong! It's wrong! What gave you the right to take their lives and play with them any way that you wanted!?"  
  
"Cye, calm down…" Rowen said as he tried to get the torrent bearer calmed.  
  
Cye whirled around and looked straight at Rowen, dead in the eyes. "Calm down? You want me to calm down?"  
  
"Yes, look, we have to keep our heads. It won't do Kento and Kaye any good if we lose our grip now." Rowen replied as he tried to reason with him. Cye started to shake with a mix of anger and grief. He pulled back, and was about to chuck the mug that he held, but then he set it down and just buried his head into his hands. Rowen looked into the sky again, 'Ryo, Sage, hurry back you two.'  
  
Ryo stood there with a slight frown. He looked over where Sage was, and could tell that he thought the same thing. "Are you going to continue, or do you want to stay there for the rest of your life?" Murdock asked as he raised his brow in annoyance towards Ryo. "The clock is ticking, remember."  
  
"You don't have to remind me." Ryo replied in an annoyed tone. He looked ahead towards his next obstacle. Ahead of him was a small corridor, on the floor, ceiling, and both walls were stone carvings of multi colored eyes. Behind him was one giant stone carved eye. 'Ok, now this is just too easy. I don't see anything that seems to be worse off than what I already went through.' Ryo mused with a frown as he looked at his new obstacle.  
  
Maverick smirked when he saw the expression on Ryo's face. "Don't be so sure that this will be that easy. Take a step forward and see what I mean."  
  
Ryo looked at him in curiosity and then shook his head and took a step forward. Just as he put his foot down, blue fire shot out from the side. Ryo pulled back in surprise. "What the!?"  
  
Maverick laughed, "Oh, it seemed that I forgot to tell you, try and not to get hit by the blue fire. Because if you do, then whatever part gets hit, turns into sapphire. I'd suggest that you'd get going, or that giant stone eye behind you will crush your bones into the ground."  
  
Ryo glanced back and saw that what Maverick told him was actually moving towards him. He quickly looked forward and started to move quickly, but as soon as he started to move, the stone eyes on the ground started to rotate and switch colors. "Hey, that's not fair!" Sage exclaimed while he glared at the guild master.  
  
"I never said that it was going to be fair now did I?" Maverick sneered with an amused grin.  
  
'Why you.." Sage growled in annoyance, and then a sound like sliding metal came from the other end. "Ryo, it's closing!"  
  
Ryo snapped his head up and saw what Sage told him was true. "Aww man, I don't believe this." He could feel and hear the giant stone eye moving in on him, as well as the stone eyes that switched colors on the floor. "There's no other choice." Ryo took a deep breath and just ran straight for the small opening. As he ran, the blue fire spewed out from various points from both sides. His eyes widened as he saw that there was only a very small area that was opened. So he did the only thing possible, he dove right through and rolled as the giant stone eye crashed into the wall behind him. Ryo looked back and breathed a sigh of relief. "There has to be an easier way than this." He said as he got up and wondered what was next, even though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.  
  
The three spirit hunters looked around in amazement. They couldn't believe that the two they were hunting actually got away. "I don't believe this! How could you let them get away like that, they were right there!?" Rajak yelled as he glared at Javas.  
  
"What! Hey, it isn't like you did any better! You missed too when you swooped down towards them. So don't go blaming me!" Javas yelled back angrily.  
  
"Enough! I've had it with the two of you constantly bickering like children! Do you realize what Dark Harpy would do to us if we came back empty handed?!" Balin asked outraged while he glanced between them.  
  
"So then what do you expect us to do? Go after them?" Javas asked in annoyance as they tried to keep their dragons under control.  
  
Balin nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
Java and Rajak glanced down to where Kento and Kay fell, then at each other, and finally back towards Balin. "But that's where the fire bird lives. Anyone that ventured down there never came back." Rajak replied with a concerned look.  
  
"Alright, answer me this. Who would you rather face, a so called legend that's only told to weaker spirits to keep in line; or Dark Harpy? Me? I'd rather face some legend than her, I don't know about you two." Balin reasoned as he pulled back on his reins that made his dragon soar a little higher.  
  
"You know, he does have a point." Javas agreed with a nod and a frown.  
  
Rajak growled as he looked over at the cliff again. "Ok, ok fine, I'm coming too. But don't blame me if we get incinerated by the fire bird."  
  
"Right." Javas smirked and then looked up. "Hey Balin, wait for us!" Javas pulled back on his reins and followed Balin, Rajak did the same.  
  
A blue moon with dark shadows, hovered in the dark navy sky. A few notches below and to the left of the moon, were a small-thin blanket of clouds. Just under the clouds, was a narrow-horizontal path of yellow and white light.  
  
Two very jagged mountains seemed to tower high into the sky. A valley separated them, making just enough room for a small cavalcade to travel both ways. Also in the area was a very strange and unusual mist. It rose almost as high as the mountains. Small portals of light were sparsely divided in the mist. When these small portals erupted, fire shot out of them, and then settled back. The lights from the portals shimmered onto both mountains, which made them even more eerie. A loud shrill cry resonated through out the air, waking the two that fell into its domain.  
  
"Kento…Where are you?" Kaye asked as she carefully was getting herself to stand. "Kento!"  
  
"I'm right here Kaye." Kento answered back as he steadied himself and looked over towards her. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Kaye shook her head, "I seem to be ok." She replied as she looked back at him. "Are you?"  
  
"I seem to be all here, wherever here is." Kento told her while they looked around. The same shrill cry sounded a second time. "What was that?!"  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to stick around to find out. Do you?" Kaye replied with a concerned frown.  
  
"I don't think we exactly have a choice in the matter." Kento said as he motioned to something that was flying above them.  
  
A huge bird with red and yellow flames that intertwined with each other were its wings and tail. The body of the bird was jet black with a touch of white in a few areas. Its claws and beak were golden in color. The bird looked down at them. "What are you doing here in my domain!?"  
  
"We're sorry, we didn't mean any harm by coming here. We fell from up there." Kento replied as he motioned up towards the jagged cliff.  
  
The fire bird glared at them as it hovered in the air. "I don't care, you're trespassing in my domain!"  
  
"Please, hear us out. The spirit hunters are after us, and so is the Dark Harpy.." Kaye started to explain.  
  
"I'll repeat myself, I don't care! You're in my domain!" the fire bird replied in a very angry tone.  
  
"Hey, you have no right to talk to my wife like that! I don't care who you are!" Kento growled as he narrowed his eyes at the fire bird.  
  
"Kento, just forget it, we'll find a way out. Then we'll take care of Dark Harpy and her spirit hunters." Kaye interjected as she tried to pull him away.  
  
"Did you say that you two are going to take on Dark Harpy and her hunters?" the fire bird inquired with interest.  
  
"Yea so, what's it to you anyway?" Kento asked in slight annoyance. 


	9. ch 9

Mystery of the Soul Ch 9  
  
As Ryo started to catch his breath, he looked around with a slight frown. 'This is it?' Ryo thought as his eyes darted around the room. 'Could what Sage and I came to find be in there?' The room itself for what he could see was pretty much bear, except for the small lever that was inside a small hole in the wall.  
  
Ryo walked carefully towards it, there was no way that he actually trusted the guild master. On his way towards it nothing happened. No swinging blades, no blue fire that turns a person into sapphire, nothing. He looked over towards Sage, the bearer of Halo also frowned deeply. He felt that something wasn't quite right, but for some reason he couldn't sense it. Sage shrugged and then gave him a nod. Ryo nodded back and then stared right back at the lever in front of him.  
  
Ryo was just about to reach for it, when all of the sudden very sharp and jagged blades came out from their hidden compartments that surrounded the lever. He quickly pulled back before his whole arm got grounded up like raw meat. Ryo growled in annoyance, he should have known that he wasn't just going to walk up to the lever and pull it. The damn thing just had to have its own security measures!  
  
"Problems?" Maverick asked with a smirk of amusement.  
  
"No…No problems." Ryo shot back as he glanced back at him. Ryo then took a deep breath and decided to try again. But there was the problem of those blades, he knew that if he put his arm in there that it could more in likely not come out with it attached. He decided to take a small step back so he'd be able to get a better perspective of his situation.  
  
But as soon as he did that, a couple of bricks that were on the wall opened up and a skeleton hand popped out holding onto an hour glass that was filled with sand. Both Ryo and Sage were confused. What in the world was going on? Just as Ryo was about to ask the guild master, steel spikes replaced the smooth ceiling and started to come down on top of Ryo just after the skeleton hand turned the hour glass.  
  
'Ok Ryo, doesn't look like much of a choice. Either get my arm torn off from those blades that are surrounding the lever, or become a human pin cushion.' Ryo thought as his eyes darted around the room. The sand kept on flowing, as the ceiling was coming closer and closer.  
  
"Ryo, the hour glass, destroy the hour glass!" Sage shouted from the crowd of thieves. Ryo quickly looked over toward his friend, and then gave a quick nod. He then as quick and as high as he could; delivered a round house kick to the hour glass, breaking it, which made everything stop.  
  
The ceiling and the blades that surrounded the lever, pulled back into the wall. Ryo took a deep breath and pulled the lever. The wall that the lever was buried into started to rise, and behind the door was on an alter, the Dragon's Fire. Sage said a silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity that was listening, as he breathed a sigh of relief. Ryo walked up to the alter. He carefully inspected it, and made sure that there were no more surprises. He then carefully and slowly with both hands, picked up the Dragon's Fire. He smiled with a sigh of relief as he showed it to Sage, who nodded in return.  
  
It didn't take long for Ryo to reunite with Sage. "You did it Ryo!" Sage exclaimed happily as he smiled at him.  
  
"Yea, and if you didn't tell to break the hour glass, I wouldn't have been sure if I could have gotten out of there." Ryo replied with a nod.  
  
"I'm impressed," Maverick said as the two approached the thief guild master. "Even I couldn't get through all of that. Now, hand over what rightly belongs to me. Give me the Dragon's Fire."  
  
"What?! I just risked my life getting this thing, and there's no way that I'm going to hand it over to you!" Ryo growled angrily as he narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"We still need it, so we can find the other two items that can bring our friends back!" Sage reasoned angrily as he glared at him.  
  
"I'll give you a choice, you can either hand it over to me, or we'll just take it from you. So which will it be?" Maverick asked with a raised brow.  
  
"Actually, if you know what's good for you, you'll give me the Dragon's Fire." a voice said from a high banister.  
  
Maverick narrowed his eyes angrily. "Who do you think you are? You can't just walk in here and threaten me like that!"  
  
"Don't tell me that you've forgotten who I am already, guild master?" the voice asked in an amused manner.  
  
Maverick's eyes widened in recognition. "Oni…"  
  
Oni smirked, "So, you do remember me. Good, then you won't need me to refresh your memory at all." Maverick shook his head, Oni smirk turned into a grin. "Good." Then he looked at Sage and Ryo, noticing that Ryo was holding the Dragon's Fire.  
  
"Forget it Oni, we're not going to give it to him. So what'll make you think that we'll hand it over to you?" Sage asked while he and Ryo got into defensive positions. The fire bird looked into their eyes and then gave a small nod. "I guess it isn't my business, but this is my domain."  
  
"You've made that clear enough. Will you please let us pass, so we can get this stupid prophecy over with?" Kaye asked as she started to feel her frustrations.  
  
"Prophecy? You mean that the two of you…" the fire bird started to ask and then smirked with a nod. "Of course, I should have realized it sooner when I saw the power you two possess. So then, you two were the ones that were foretold to bring down the Dark Harpy and her spirit hunters. Intriguing."  
  
Kento was starting to get impatient. "Look, I could care less if you find out situation intriguing. We just want out of here so we can do what we were brought here to do, alright!"  
  
The fire bird's wings and tail blazed so bright that it caught the eyes of the three spirit hunters. "Down there! See, I told you! The fire bird is real!" Javas exclaimed as he pointed the creature out.  
  
Balin smirked evilly. "That's not all who is down there."  
  
"What are you talking about, Balin?" Rajak asked in slight annoyance. "We're suppose to be looking…Oh I see." Rajak smirked as he finally understood what Balin told them.  
  
"Then why are we still up here?! Let's just go and get them, so we can bring them to Dark Harpy!" Java asked as he could feel himself get anxious.  
  
"Would you just wait you fool?! See down there, the fire spots that are scattered through out the mist?" Balin asked back as he grabbed onto Java's dragon's reigns.  
  
"Yea, so?" Java asked, "They're just fire spots, so what?"  
  
"Baka, they're no ordinary fire spots. That's the mist of pyre, if any one or any thing gets too close to its fires, then they become immediately incinerated." Rajak replied as he rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter if they're spirits or not."  
  
"Then why aren't the two we're after incinerated? They're basically right in the center." Javas asked curiously.  
  
"Think about it, for some reason, the fire bird has control over each and every fire spot. So that's why those two are not incinerated." Balin replied as he tried to clear it up for him.  
  
"Ok, but the fire bird has never helped any one, spirit or otherwise. So why are these two different?" Javas asked in a challenging tone.  
"The fire bird, as well as any one knows in the spirit nexus that they are the ones in the prophecy." Balin replied as he shook his head. "Do I have to explain everything to you?"  
  
"No, you don't have to explain everything to me." Javas shot back in annoyance.  
  
"Then explain to me of why the two that I ordered you three to capture are still running around here free?!" an angry voice demanded from behind.  
  
The three spirit hunters whipped their dragons around to be facing none other than Dark Harpy. Their eyes went wide, they could feel their blood turn cold in fear as they saw the anger in her dark eyes. "Dark…Dark Harpy, my mistress, what brings you out here?" Balin asked nervously. 


	10. ch 10

Mystery of the Soul Ch 10  
  
The Dark Harpy sneered at them in annoyance. "I saw what happened. Our prey got away from you because you didn't take into account their powers that they've inherited from the Rei Faun family line!"  
  
"My sincere apologies my mistress, we didn't think that…" Balin objected as he tried to explain.  
  
Her eyes flared, "You're right, you didn't think that's your problem!" Dark Harpy looked down at them and glared. "It looks like I have to take things into my own hands."  
  
The fire bird looked up at the Dark Harpy and smirked. "Well now, it's been a while since you've been out of your castle. I was wondering if you even knew where your own door was."  
  
Dark Harpy growled a little, "At least I'm not restricted to only one area of the spirit nexus like some other deity that I know."  
  
"Watch what you say Dark Harpy." the fire bird warned with a glint of fire going off in its eyes.  
  
"Look, I don't feel like getting into it with you. All I want are the two that are there with you, and then we'll leave. So, just hand them over, and then when my business with them is over, we'll settle our score." Dark Harpy replied hovering over the entrance to the fire bird's home.  
  
The fire bird glanced at Kento and Kaye, as it thought about Dark Harpy's offer. "Maybe instead of handing them over to you, I'd keep them myself, or we could split them, one for each of us."  
  
Kento and Kaye were both getting more than a little annoyed. They didn't want to be there in the first place, but here they were being bartered between two deities. "Hey, that's it! Look, we're not possessions that you can bargain with! So, you can just forget it, and besides, neither of you are going to split us up!" Kaye growled as she narrowed her eyes at them.  
  
"That's enough out of you! We didn't ask for you to speak! So, while the two of you are in this nexus, neither of you will have a choice in what happens!" the fire bird roared angrily.  
  
Kaye recoiled against Kento. He wrapped his arms around her and glared at the fire bird.  
  
"Well, what's your answer?" the fire bird asked as it watched Dark Harpy.  
"I wouldn't trust the fire bird my mistress. I think it's up to something." Javas said quietly, glancing down there.  
  
"For once, you say something that's actually intelligent." Dark Harpy replied glancing at him. Then she looked down at the fire bird. "I have a better idea, when I'm finished with what I have in mind. Then we can discuss what to do with them, providing they survive that is."  
  
"The time for discussion has passed, Dark Harpy. We'll settle this now." the fire bird stated as it created a fire ball that surrounded Kento and Kaye. The three of them started to rise towards Dark Harpy and her spirit hunters.  
  
"What's with the fire ball? Don't you trust me?" Dark Harpy asked in slight humor.  
  
"Trust and you, those words don't exactly go together in the same sentence when you're concerned." the fire bird replied as they were now finally face to face.  
  
"You wound me to the quick fire bird." Dark Harpy said in a mock hurt tone. "You judge me too quickly."  
  
The fire bird shook its head. "No, I just know your reputation, and it's not a very flattering one. So, we'll settle this the old fashioned way."  
  
Dark Harpy smirked as a dangerous glint went off in her eyes. "Old fashioned way that's fine with me." She acknowledge with a nod, and then turned around and looked at her spirit hunters. "Whatever goes on, stay out of the way. When the time is right, as quickly as the three of you can, detain our prey and then take them to my castle. Retain them there until I return."  
  
Rajak nodded, "Of course my mistress, everything shall be as you've instructed."  
  
"Dark Harpy, I'm waiting." the fire bird taunted a bit impatiently. "And you know how impatient I can get."  
  
She turned around slowly, "But of course, well then, I won't keep you waiting much longer."  
  
"Kento…" Kaye started to say as she looked at him in concern.  
  
"I know Kaye, I know." Kento replied while holding her close to him as he looked towards the two feuding deities.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oni smirked, "I think, no actually, I know that you'll hand over the Dragon's Fire to me." Sage narrowed his eyes at him, "Really, care to tell us how you know, or are you just going to make us guess?"  
  
"Look around, open your eyes. The two of you are surrounded. The exits are blocked and there's no way out." Oni replied in amusement as he started to approach them.  
  
Ryo looked at Oni, Maverick, and the Dragon's Fire that he held. "Stop right there or I'll break it here and now!"  
  
Oni stopped his approach, and Maverick held his fellow thieves back. "You wouldn't destroy it. You need the Dragon's Fire to find the other two items that can help your friends return back to the land of the living." The demon smirked at Ryo as he saw him hesitate. "I knew that you wouldn't, so why don't you just hand it over and I'll make sure that you'll get back to where you came from."  
  
Ryo glared at him, fire burning in his eyes. "NO! I won't give it to you! You're the one that's to blame for this entire thing! You had this all planned, all of it! You made us look like fools! Well, no more! Do you hear me!? Now, I'd suggest that you get out of our way!"  
  
Sage could feel not only his own power starting to increase with his emotions, but Ryo's as well. When Ryo told off Oni like that, something inside of him just snapped. Even with all of his training, he still was human and had feelings just like the rest. He knew that he couldn't let his emotions take over, but this time seemed different somehow. This time, two of their friends were taken before their time, and someone was trying to prevent him and Ryo from bringing them back.  
  
The whole place was at a standstill. Everyone kept their eyes on the two Ronins to see what they were going to do, as well as Oni. -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rowen looked over at Cye and frowned deeply. Out of all of them, he knew that Cye was taking this the hardest. Yea, Ryo's blaming himself for what happened, but they all knew that he had no control over it. What happened, did happen. But for Cye, his best friend and his sister that he cared about most were lying there motionless. He wasn't going to give up on the idea of them coming back. Cye couldn't think that they wouldn't, not even for one second.  
  
'All of us have been through so much. We've all fought against impossible odds, and won one way or another. This time won't be different from any other.' Rowen thought to himself. "Hey Cye, why don't we try and get some sleep?"  
  
Cye shook his head, "No thanks Rowen, I'm not tired. I want to stay awake, I want to be here when they wake up."  
  
"It's not going to do you or them any good if Kento and Kaye found out that you didn't take care of yourself Cye." Rowen replied with a stern look. "We have to get some rest. Besides, we don't know how long Ryo and Sage are going to be. It might take a couple of days for them to get back."  
  
"I don't care Rowen, I'm not leaving." Cye told him as he glanced back with a frown.  
  
"Fine Cye, we don't have to sleep inside, we can just set up right here. Is that better, will you sleep?" Rowen asked as he gave him a better offer.  
  
Cye closed his eyes, and then sighed, "Yea, thanks Rowen."  
  
Rowen gave a relieved smile, "Ok then, I'll just go inside and look around for some sleeping bags and a few other things. I'll be right back."  
  
Cye looked at them, his heart felt saddened and heavy. He couldn't help feel this way, it was only natural. He knew that the others carried this emotional burden as well. He couldn't help but feel like he was going to lose his mind from the extreme amount of grief that still plagued in his heart.  
  
Cye knew that he had to be strong for them, because he knew they would do the same for him. He wanted to do something, anything so he wouldn't feel so helpless as he did right at that moment. "Kento, Kaye, I don't know if you can hear me, but please come back soon. I don't know what I can do to help the two of you. I just hope that you both know we're all waiting for you. Ryo and Sage are trying their hardest to retrieve the items to bring you back to us. Whatever is going on in the spirit nexus, remember that we're waiting for you both to come home." 


	11. ch 11

Mystery of the Soul Ch 11  
  
"Alright, you heard what the mistress said, as soon as they start fighting go for our prey." Balin reminded them as a glint of danger went off in his eyes.  
  
"You don't have to tell us how to do our jobs Balin." Javas replied in slight annoyance as they kept their eyes open for their opportunity.  
  
"Would you two be quiet? Or do you want the fire bird's attention drawn towards us?" Rajak asked as he glanced over at them.  
  
The two deities stared each other down. Just hovering in the air, waiting for one or the other to make the first move. "Now I understand why and how your so called race died out so easily. They couldn't adapt to the world, so they'd thought they would force their way through it." the fire bird taunted with an evil smirk.  
  
"What do you know? You never been outside of this realm!" Dark Harpy asked angrily.  
  
"How I know is none of your concern. There's more to me than what you realize. Now, are we going to settle this, or are we going to bore each other with meaningless talk?" the fire bird asked back. Without another word the two deities attacked each other directly.  
  
The three spirit hunters watched vigilantly as the two deities were fighting fiercely amongst each other. "Now, when the fire bird is distracted." Balin ordered when he saw the flaming prison holding their prey.  
  
"Kento, we're going to fall!" Kaye exclaimed as a sense of urgency rushed through her spirited form.  
  
"We're not going to fall, I'm going to try something. So, just hang on to me ok." Kento replied as he saw her nod and then they readjusted their holds on each other.  
  
'Man, I hope I know what I'm doing.'  
  
Kaye looked up towards him. At that moment, as the flaming prison was dying out more, Kento's eyes changed from their warm blue-gray to orange. 'Come on, come on, I know you're somewhere in there. Help us out already!'  
  
"Balin, look, what does he think he's doing?" Rajak asked as he brought their attention to what Kento was attempting.  
  
Balin growled, and narrowed his eyes angrily. "Come on! We have no time to waste! We do this now or we risk losing them, and I for one, don't want to face Dark Harpy's anger for losing them a second time."  
  
The other two spirit hunters looked and each other and gave a slight nod. They saw what happened to the last pack that failed their mistress. The horror was embedded into their minds. Their comrades' screams still echoed within their minds, forever haunting them.  
  
The fire bird and the Dark Harpy were so engaged with each other, they didn't give notice to the flaming prison as it finally burnt out. Kento's eyes flickered for a brief moment, his concentration was broken as soon as he saw that they weren't encased in fire any more. Kento and Kaye started to fall. "No! I'm not going to let us fall!" Kento cried out as his eyes switched back to full orange.  
  
"Now! Get them now!" Balin ordered as he and the other two spirit hunters swooped underneath them, and then soared up with an open net ensnaring them inside.  
  
"No! you liar! You have no honor Dark Harpy! You said you wouldn't try anything while we fought!" the fire bird seethed angrily as her flames erupted. Dark Harpy laughed, amusement gleamed in her eyes. "So I lied, there's nothing you can do about it anyway. Goodbye."  
  
"Come back here! We're not finished yet!" the fire bird roared as she hovered and watched them fly away.  
  
Dark Harpy flew up beside the ensnared Kento and Kaye. Amusement could be clearly shown on her face as she looked at them. "It seems that I finally got my prey, after all this time."  
  
Kento glared at her. "You won't have us for long. We'll figure a way to free ourselves and then we'll deal with you."  
  
Dark Harpy laughed, "Believe what you will. But what I have planned for the two of you will be beyond anything you could possibly imagine."  
  
"Mistress, we're almost there." Rajak informed her as they climbed higher into the horizon.  
  
Dark Harpy looked ahead and then smirked dangerously as she looked back at her prey. "There it is. The place of your eternal pain and suffering. My home."  
  
Kento and Kaye looked ahead and saw four floating castles. The lead one was Dark Harpy's, the other three castles belonged to her spirit hunters. The floating castles formed a wide semi-circle formation. Each castle was staggered just a half of a building higher than the other. The outsides of each one had their own dark and dank characteristics about them.  
  
But that's not what struck fear into their hearts. The main thing that they was a huge tapestry with a battle that was bathed in blood. And souls that were trying to leave the battle field, but were being pulled into the Dark Harpy herself. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi!"  
  
"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"  
  
Maverick and his fellow thieves backed away from Ryo and Sage. They've seen armor before, but nothing like the ones Ryo and Sage dawned. Oni hissed as he slowly backed away. Sage drew up his nodachi and glared at Maverick. "This has gone on long enough. Ryo passed your gauntlet. He came close too many times just to get some ruby so you could just take it back!"  
  
Maverick brought his hands up. "The two of you don't seem to understand what's really going on here. Do you?"  
  
Ryo narrowed his eyes, fire flared inside as he could feel his temper rise. "No, you don't seem to understand! We are getting out of here with the Dragon's Fire.  
  
And we'll find the other two items we need in order to not only get back to where we belong. But also, get our friends back before our world and the spirit nexus merge! So, I'd suggest you let us pass."  
  
Oni chuckled as he started at them. "You're too late Wildfire. The merging has already begun. While the two of you have been wasting your time here. A merger has started to open. By the time you get back with the items you're searching for, both realms will be one. The spirits and demons will walk along the Earth freely.  
  
No more portals or barriers keeping them back. Different realms will open on their own free will, wherever they choose."  
  
"You lie! Kento and Kaye will..." Sage started to object angrily.  
  
"They will do nothing! Especially with the Dark Harpy still ruling the realm. Not to mention her spirit hunters and also the fire bird. You see, once the Dark Harpy captures the two that are in the spirit nexus. Believe me, it won't be pretty." Oni replied with an evil grin. "So, all of your efforts would be in vain! Why don't you just give up and hand over the Dragon's Fire to me?"  
  
Ryo and Sage stepped back in disbelief. Could what they're doing be all for nothing? No! They couldn't believe it, they wouldn't! The demon was only stalling for time. Besides, what did he want with the Dragon's Fire anyway?  
  
Ryo's body shook with anger, he could feel his powers rise along with his anger. "Shut up Oni! Just shut your mouth! We don't want to hear it! We'll find a way to defeat you! Kento and Kaye will also find a way to defeat the Dark Harpy and whoever else would stand against them! They'll come back to us! Count on it!"  
  
Oni just laughed at them. "Look, you and I know in order to even come close in defeating me. You'll need the Inferno Armor. But you can't call it unless if all five of you are together and alive. So, that kind of leaves you in a pretty bad position now, doesn't it?"  
  
Ryo's eyes flared, he could feel his sure kill wanted to be released. He took both flat ends of his katanas and connected them. Leaped up into the air, his eyes narrowed, as his power enflamed. "Flare up now!"  
  
Sage leapt out of the way, as Ryo finally released his sure kill upon Oni. All the thieves in the guild ran for every secret exit that they knew of in order to get out of the consuming flames. Sage looked around with a deep frown to see if he could spot the demon.  
  
Ryo look over towards him, "Any luck?"  
  
Sage shook his head, "No, I can't seem to find him anywhere. Sorry Ryo, I think he escaped."  
  
Ryo cursed under his breath as he continued to look around, and then he got a sudden sinking feeling. "Sage, watch out!"  
  
"What!? Hey!" Sage exclaimed in surprise as he felt Oni's claws against his throat.  
  
Oni smirked, "Halo, I'm surprised that you would lower your guard so easily." The demon laughs and then looks at Ryo. "Wildfire, give me the Dragon's Fire, or watch me slit your friend's throat. Which will it be? Forfeit Halo's life, or hand over the Dragon's Fire?" 


	12. ch 12

Mystery of the Soul Ch 12 

Sage gave Ryo a stern look while at the same time, trying to stay as calm as he possibly could, "Don't do it Ryo, don't' give it to him."

"Trying to be brave I see. It figures, I am curious though, would you actually forfeit your life in order for your friend to keep the Dragon's Fire just to have him do what he needs to in order to get your other two friends back?" Oni asked as he tapped along Sage's neck.

"Yes I would. Just like they would do the same for any of us." Sage replied stubbornly.

"Sage…" Ryo seethed as he kept his eyes on them. He couldn't just stand by and let Sage do this. It wasn't right, he didn't want to risk anyone else's life just because of the decisions that he had to make in order to do the right thing. Ryo's anger was starting to build again. The decision to risk one life for two was starting to get to him. But what made it even worse, was that they are all his friends, and in some fashion, his family. It just wasn't fair to demand such a decision.

"Well, I'm waiting. Which is it Wildfire? Will you sacrifice another life just for the cause? At what price would it be worth to do the right thing?" Oni asked with a challenging tone.

"Ryo, do what you know is right. Listen to your heart, listen to your virtue, they'll help you find your answers." Sage instructed as he kept his eyes on him.

Oni watched with interest at Ryo's struggle. He was enjoying this, the demon was actually feeding off of Ryo's despair and sadness. But what Oni didn't notice was that what Ryo and Sage wanted him to do. Not exactly the way that they planned, but at least it was keeping him distracted long enough for them to do a double attack.

First, Sage elbowed Oni in the ribs and then flipped him forward as he flipped back. Second, Ryo brought his katanas into an X and then pinned him down as he towered over the demon. His eyes blazing angrily as he stared directly at Oni.

"What!? No! I don't believe this! You tricked me!" Oni exclaimed angrily as he was trying to break free.

Ryo smirked and then nodded, "Yea, I guess we did. Sage, you ok?"

"I'm fine Ryo, nothing that I can't heal. So now what do we do with him? We can't exactly set him free, and we can't bring him with us. Not to mention we're running out of time." Sage replied with a deep frown.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the spirit nexus, the Dark Harpy and her spirit hunters finally secured Kento and Kaye behind a barrier in her castle. "Looks like we won't have to waste any more time trying to find this place." Kento stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's hard to believe the two of you are foretold to be the ones to stop me and the merger between the two realms." Dark Harpy replied as she stood before them with her arms crossed.

"What's so hard to believe about that?" Kaye asked in slight annoyance.

"Just because it was so easy to capture you both. You'd think it would have been harder to do so. But now, it looks like you the ones that are at my mercy instead of the other way around." Dark Harpy replied smugly.

"Hey, you ever think it was part of our plan to get caught?" Kento asked in a huff as he crossed his arms.

"You," Dark Harpy laughed, "planned to get caught, by me and my hunters? I find that very hard to believe. No one is foolish enough to be caught on purpose."

Right at that moment, two black robed figures floated into the room and then floated in front of Ken to and Kaye. When the two black robed figures were in place, another one came in and then stationed self next to Dark Harpy.

Extreme fear ran through the spirit hunters. They've only seen these robed figures a couple of times, and each time, more and more members of their race were frightened into insanity, and then they were drained dry; leaving nothing but ashes. "Excuse us mistress, but we were hoping that we be able to leave now, since we did bring your prey to you." Balin suggested as he tried not to show his fear.

Dark Harpy glanced over at them and then with a wave of her hand she made the motion of being dismissed.

"Thank you mistress, thank you." Rajak replied as they bowed out and quickly as their feet could carry them, they'd left the room.

"Now I'm wondering if I should torture the two of you separately or at the same time. I believe it would be more amusing if it was done one at a time. Yes, I think that's the way it'll be done, but the next question is, who will go first?" Dark Harpy asked when looking them both over. "Which one has more pain, more suffering, or could it be possible they both are close to the same?"

The two black robed figures began to come closer to them. The one that was in front of Kaye reached out towards her, she turned her head away. But it kept on getting closer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryo frowned deeply and shook his head as he stayed where he was. "I'm not sure at the moment Sage. But you're right, we have to do something."

"You know what, why don't I just save you the trouble of making that decision." Oni replied as he flashed a blinding light into their eyes and then kicked Ryo off of him and then disappeared into one of the thieves' exits without a trace.

Ryo and Sage rubbed their eyes in order to get their focus back. "Should have known he was going to try something." Sage grumbled as he blinked for a little while.

Ryo staggered to stand and then walked over towards his katanas as soon as he could finally see straight. "Yea, 1 know. But even though he did get away, we still have the Dragon's Fire."

"You ok?" Sage asked as he looked over towards him.

"Yea, I'm fine. Let's just get out of here, 1 just hope that this thing actually will lead us to where we need to go." Ryo replied as he looked directly at the item in his hands.

"Hey Ryo, just for the record, I did trust you do what you needed to do when Oni was making his threat." Sage said with a reassuring look.

Ryo smiled in relief as he sheathed his katanas. "Thanks, so, are you ready to see where this thing is going to lead us?"

Sage nodded, "Yea, let's get a move on before they get back." The two left and as soon as they were outside, the Dragon's Fire started to pulsate in Ryo's hands. Ryo turned slowly in a circle trying to find where they needed to go. Finally, when Ryo was facing a hidden path that's when it pulsated the strongest.

Ryo looked over towards Sage. "I guess we're going that way."

"I just hope that we don't run into any more surprises on the way. Let's just find what we need to find and then get ourselves back." Sage suggested as he walked with Ryo down the path.

Not too much further on the path, the two ronins came to a small cave. They looked around and saw nothing out of what seemed to be out of the ordinary. So they went inside. When they entered, the Dragon's Fire became brighter the further they walked. "We must be getting close to something." Ryo observed as they continued.

"I just hope that thing knows where it's taking us." Sage replied with a concerned frown.

"Yea, I'd say it took us to a dead end. There's nothing here. Maybe we should go back and..." Ryo started to say but before he could finish, the floor opened up and they both fell through and landed in a huge room which was decorated in mounds and mounds of jewels, and weapons.

Sage walked to the far wall and he couldn't believe what he saw. "Hey Ryo, I think you might want to see this. . "  
Ryo frowned deeply as he approached. "Sage what are you talking...Whoa"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, don't you dare touch her!" Kento warned in an angry tone as he glared at the black robed figure.  
The figure stopped just centimeters from making contact and then withdrew its hand.

Dark Harpy smirked in amusement as she turned her attention towards him. "By your sudden outburst, then I'm guessing you're volunteering to be first? But don't think that by this, you'll be sparing her the same pain you'll be soon experiencing. On second thought, we'll do this at the same time. That way, it'll be more effective."

The two black robed figures secured their hands onto Kento and Kaye's heads, their eyes flickered, signifying they made mental contact with the prisoners. Then the figures suddenly made their kanji symbols flare as they went deeper and deeper into their psyche. They tore away the barricades that were blocking away the horrifying and painful memories that the two went through up till now. Kento and Kaye yelled in pain and horror as the figures continued to do their work.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over where Cye and Rowen were sleeping next to Kento and Kaye's physical bodies. The two ronins could feel their own kanji symbols flair upon their foreheads as well. They shot up quickly from their slumber, and threw their blankets off as they stood up and looked at their friends. They saw their kanji symbols flaring as well, for some reason, they could also feel the same pain.


	13. ch 13

Mystery of the Soul Ch 13

Ryo and Sage stood in awe of their surroundings. It wasn't the mounds of jewels, or the variety of weapons that were strewn all around, but a giant mural that covered an entire wall. Thickets of smoke slowly rose up and pitched what was once day into everlasting night. The only light that could be seen was the fire that was ignited by two sets of dragons. 

The first set of dragons were an off pearl in color. Their eyes were crystal blue, traces of navy were displayed upon the undertones of their wings. 

The second dragon set were blood red in color. Their eyes black as onyxes, traces of yellow were shown underneath their wings.

Two people were standing on opposite sides, on the left was a man holding what looked like a white staff with a dragon's head at the top. While the man on the other side was also holding a red dragon staff.

Ryo frowned deeply as they were memorized by the display. "It seems that they were somehow controlling both set of dragons with those staffs."

Sage nodded, "It does look that way, Ryo…The Dragon's Fire, it's glowing."

"What!" Ryo's eyes went wide as he stared at what he was holding. The exact moment that the Dragon's Fire was close enough to the mural, the painted dragons started to literally peel off the wall. "Sage! Watch it!"

The two Ronins dove for cover as the dragons circled the ceiling and fighting each other. "Ryo, look that dragon, it's missing an eye. You don't think that…"

"This thing is actually that dragon's missing eye?" Ryo asked as he looked over at him in bewilderment. -

"Kento, Kaye?" Cye stated with concern as he got up and looked over them. "Rowen, how's that possible? Something's wrong, I know it."

"Cye, just take it easy. I'm concerned about them too." Rowen nodded and frowned deeply as he looked towards them. "But for the time being, all we can do is wait until Ryo and Sage get back."

Cye nodded and then sighed in frustration. "Yea I know, but they're taking too long. They should have been back by now."

Rowen was about to reply, but just then the environment around them started to quickly change. "What in the world!"

The trees and ground started to become old and petrified. In the center of the lake, a pool of dragon's blood circled and then lit on fire and shot up towards the sky. The fire shot up so high that it encased the moon and made it explode. Chunks of the moon fell to the ground and incinerated whatever were in their paths and turning what was petrified into a dusty wasteland.

Rowen and Cye shielded Kento's and Kaye's bodies the best that they could and then looked at each other. "Rowen, what's going on?"

"Cye, I honestly have no idea." Rowen replied in disbelief as he looked around and assessed the damage. "But I have a feeling that we haven't seen anything yet."

Something else caught Cye's eye, it was in the exact place where the fire shot into the sky. "Rowen..."

"What...?" Rowen asked as he was now seeing the same thing. A huge flaming gate was twirling in mid air, on the other side of this gate, it showed the spirit nexus, and then in the spirit nexus it showed their world. It kept on twirling round and round, showing both sides of the gate. The spirit nexus side of the gate stopped and focused onto a small section of land and everything that was shown was sucked inside. Then when whatever was brought into the spirit nexus, an equal exchange of something else came out into their world, and it was definitely not friendly.  
-

Near the outer perimeter of the spirit nexus, Meih Rei Faun's eyes snapped open. She could feel the pain and horror that Kento and Kaye were reliving in their minds. Her breathing became rapid, the fear was constricting her heart so much she felt like it was going to explode. Meih forced herself to calm down. She closed her eyes, and started to concentrate on her breathing. She knew she had to do something to help her family that were being held by Dark Harpy. "Kento, Kaye, listen to my voice. You have to concentrate and dig deep within yourselves. Unleash your power from the Rei Faun family line, don't be afraid of the power, embrace it. Only then, you'll be able to break free and be able to defeat the Dark Harpy and her spirit hunters. As well as helping to save both the spirit and human worlds."

'Aunt Meih?' Kento thought in confusion while he was trying hard to fight with the demons that have been reawakened within his mind. The words Meih told them echoed inside, which made him and Kaye to fight their inner demons and to dig deeper than they ever have before to unlock the power that lays dormant inside.

"What's this!" Dark Harpy asked while she witnessed the fact that both of her prisoners were actually fighting against the control of her instigators. "No, this can not be! You can't fight against them, no one can! No one has ever been able to come back from their tortures!"

"There's always a first time!" Kaye replied as she and Kento were starting to finally fight back. They could feel aunt Meih's powers along with theirs becoming stronger and stronger the more they fought back against the Dark Harpy's instigators. 

"You have no right…" Kento started to say as he felt his power surge through out his spirit form. "To try and merge this nexus and our home!" 

Kento's aura has intensified to the max, his eyes turned orange. He could feel the exact same power that he felt when this happened before back at his aunt's home. He didn't want it then, and he knew that he didn't want it now, but what Dark Harpy was putting them through was more than he could take. 

Kaye could also sense the same power surge that he had before, she could also sense his reluctance of using it. 'Kento, please, don't fight against it…I'll always be by your side, no matter how bad things look.'

'Kaye, I'm afraid of what I might become if I use this power that's been handed down to us. I can't risk it! I can't!' Kento replied mentally.

'You won't change, you'll always be the same person that I fell in love with when we first met. Besides, two realms are at risk, as well as our friends! We can't let it end like this!' Kaye reminded him. 'Kento…You, me, and the others, we were all chosen for a reason to receive our armors and anything else that came along to help ensure that our world would be safe from those like Dark Harpy. It may be a burden that none of us care to have, but it's ours, and we're the only ones that can do this. If there's anyone that I know who can pull off anything that he sets his mind to, no matter how bad the odds are, it's you.'

'Kaye….' Kento nodded and then let the power run him over, but at the same time he felt that the magic was letting him keeping in control. 

As soon as Kento finally unleashed his dormant powers, the dark robed interrogators that were torturing them were disintegrating. Dark Harpy eyes grew wide in disbelief, her anger rose when she heard the third one which was standing beside her, actually yelling in pain and then within a blink of an eye, all three of the interrogators exploded. 

Dark Harpy seethed at them in pure hatred as they were powering down. "You think that you've won? You have only put off the inevitable, but don't worry, you two will pay for what you've done." "Oh yea, well then bring it! We'll be ready!" Kento called after her as she stormed out of the room.  
-

AN: Hey, I'm so sorry for not updating lately…been going through a lot, hunting, moving, getting settled, hooked up…etc…Also, I know that the chapter isn't very long as I usually write it, but least it's a start… 


	14. ch 14

Mystery of the Soul Ch 14

Ryo started intently at the glowing ruby in his hands. He frowned deeply as he felt the pulsations throughout his entire body. He could feel something within it that was drawing him into it's power. 

"Ryo?" Sage asked, lifting his brow with an inquisitive look. When he got no answer, Sage could see that something was seriously wrong. "Ryo, snap out of it!"

"Sage…?" Ryo asked back somewhat dazed from the effects of the Dragon's Fire. 

The green ronin frowned in concern at his friend. "Ryo, what's going on with you?"

"Sorry Sage, I guess this thing somehow drew me into it." Ryo replied as he was finally coming back to himself.

"Don't worry about it, we'll figure the why later. Right now, we have bigger problems." Sage reminded him as he motioned up to the circling dragons.

"Sage, for some reason, I think that the Dragon's Fire is really that dragon's missing eye." Ryo reasoned, gripping the ruby tightly.

"You're not, no way…Ryo, don't even think it." Sage warned looking at him sternly. 

"I have to at least try something, if we don't, then we might end up like them." Ryo explained motioning to two skeletons that were hanging on separate posts facing each other. "I for one, don't plan on staying around here any longer than I have to. What about you?"

"Now that you mention it, no." Sage replied as he shook his head. "Alright, what would you like me to do Ryo?"

The red ronin smirked as he looked at him. "I'm going to catch a flight."

Sage groaned inwardly as he caught what Ryo was talking about. He gave a slight nod in compliance and laced his fingers together. Ryo took a deep breath and then quickly sprinted towards him. Sage got a good hold onto the bottom of Ryo's foot and launched him high into the air.

Ryo somersaulted forward and then reached out and as luck would have it, he grabbed onto the dragon that was missing its eye. In celebration, Ryo almost dropped the Dragon's Fire. He quickly grasped onto it and breathed a sigh in relief. The dragon bucked and rolled in the air trying to get Ryo off, while he hung on for the ride of his life. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Dark Harpy slammed the door shut, Kento sighed in a mix of relief and exhaustion. 

Kaye looked over towards him in concern. "Kento, are you..?"

He looked over towards her with a tired smile, "Yea, I'm all right. I guess the magic took more out of me than I expected."

"Good, you know how concerned I get about you." Kaye replied with a small smile of her own.

Kento nodded, "I know you do, but I feel guilty that you were drawn into this mess."

Kaye's eyes became soft, "Kento, don't...Please, this isn't your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's Dark Harpy and her hunters, not you."

"How can you be so sure? I mean, it all started centuries ago with my family and the Tsungs. Our feud with each other shouldn't even have started in the first place. Just now, when those things were playing with our minds and making us feel the pain that we tried to forget. I couldn't take it, it was too much I couldn't bear it any more. I had to do something." Kento started to explain with somewhat of a guilt feeling lingering in his heart.

"And you did, you destroyed those things. Kento, I understand that you never asked for the magic from your family's line, but it did save us from them." Kaye replied as she tried to reason with him.

"When I used the magic, I felt the same power that I went through the first time it happened at Aunt Meih's house. I felt like I was losing myself and the magic was turning me into something that I don't want to be." Kento said in a sad tone.

"Kento, I know that you're stronger than that, I believe in you, and I believe the others will find a way to bring us back." Kaye told him with a determined look in her eyes, and then they grew soft. "I remember, when we first met on how secretly terrified I was about what was going on. It was the first time that my abilities were awakening, and my armor being rejuvenated. But somehow, you helped me to overcome my fears. You showed me how to break through my own doubt about myself and you also showed me that I'll never be alone. So now, I'm going to help you in turn. I'm always going to be by your side, and I'll help you any way that I can."

Kento gazed softly at her when the memory of the day of their wedding came back to him. He started to recall the tale end of their vows, "We are stronger together, than we were apart. Through everything that was thrown at us. We have proven time and time again that we will always belong together…." Kaye joined in, "The unity we share will always be strong. We are bonded together not by words, but by our hearts and our souls. You and I are one, now and forever…." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What should we do Rowen?" Cye asked as they were looking towards the creature that came through the portal. "We can't leave Kento's and Kaye's bodies defenseless."

Rowen frowned deeply in thought as he kept his gaze on the creature. "I know Cye, but we can't let that thing whatever it is find them either."

The auburn haired ronin sighed, he knew that his friend was right and that Ryo and Sage weren't back yet. "Alright then, let's just do this." Cye and Rowen called forth their full armors and made their way towards it. "Hey ugly! You looking for something?"

The creature whipped around and faced them. The two ronins stepped back a couple steps when they got a full view. It was a giant scorpion, blood red in color, with a golden tipped tail, and black claws. It towered at least six feet above them, hissing in anger. "Good job getting its attention Cye." Rowen commended in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Yea well, I didn't hear you come up with anything. So now that we have its attention, what do we do?"

Rowen was about to reply, but the scorpion spoke instead. "You'll wish that you didn't anger me when I'm done with the two of you." The scorpion started to slowly change into a different form. It started to revert back to what passed for a human female. Long black hair fell to the middle of her back. A black samurai suit clothed her as well as a red short sleeved vest with a scorpion that was etched upon the back of it. A short golden sword was tucked away into her black velvet belt. her face was snow white except for the sides of her face were blood red in color. Onyx colored eyes danced dangerously as she glared at them.

"Who or what are you?" Rowen asked in awe as he kept his grip on the bow.

"My name is Nubia, and I can assume you know why I came." Nubia saw them give a slight nod and became a bit more defensive. 

"You're not even going to get close to them! We'll make sure of it!" Cye stated boldly as he held his yari tightly.

Nubia smiled a little, "You're more than welcome to try and stop me. But I'll let you in on something."

"Oh yea, and what's that?" Rowen asked when he saw Nubia quickly draw her short sword and was already up in the air.

"I always retrieve my bounty, by whatever way that I can." Nubia replied as she was coming down upon them. 


	15. ch 15

Mystery of the Soul  
Ch 15

"You're going to have to go through us if you want them." Cye warned her dangerously as he backed Rowen up.

Nubia flipped back from her attack and narrowed her eyes towards them with her weapon ready. "You're making a big mistake standing in my way, now move."

"No. We're not moving." Rowen shot back drawing an arrow back as he took aim.

"Foolish humans, neither of you understand what I have to do." Nubia replied in an annoyed manner.

"Shen and Jia Li told us to be on guard if anything came through, especially demons like yourself." Cye informed her as he kept his eyes on the bounty hunter.

Nubia blinked in slight confusion. "Wait a minute, you said Shen and Jia Li?"

Rowen and Cye frowned slightly as they glanced at each other and then back at her. "Yea, so what about it?"

"That's who I'm after. What? You thought I was coming for your two friends that are trying to defeat the Dark Harpy in the spirit nexus?" Nubia asked as she slid her weapon back into the sheath.

The two ronins sheathed their weapons too, but kept a weary eye on their visitor. "Wait a minute, why are you after them?" Cye asked as he was still unsure.

"Because they're the ones that stole the pearl of life to begin with." Nubia replied in a matter of fact type of tone.

"Hold up, how can you be sure you have the right ones?" Rowen asked as he was getting close to being lost.

"Because I've been chasing them for centuries. Then about ten years ago, I lost them, but when they finally made their presence here, I locked on and followed them. I was too late though. Since they jumped into the bodies of your friends." Nubia started to explain to them.

"Then you know you can't take them back. They're keeping Kento's and Kaye's bodies ready for when they defeat Dark Harpy and come back to us." Cye objected.

Nubia narrowed her eyes and shook her head in slight disappointment as she walked over towards them. "I thought as much." "You are not making sense what so ever. What do you mean, you thought as much?" Rowen asked as he hurried over.

The bounty hunter sighed as she looked at Rowen and Cye. "That's how Shen and Jia Li have been surviving all this time."

"You're being too vague. Tell us what you know." Cye said as he was starting to feel a bit anxious.

"See, yes, they are in the forms of a phoenix and a dragon that's how they travel through time and dimensions. They weren't cursed or anything like that, but they did hear stories about a particular pearl of life. So they decided to try and steal it from the temple it was being displayed at. The only problem, when they did get to the peal. Somehow it split in half and flew in opposite directions. I found one half of it about ten years ago." Nubia explained as she pulled it out from where she was hiding it.

"Hold on, they told us a completely different story." Rowen objected as he filled her in on what they were told.

Nubia frowned deeply and shook her head. "Your friends that went after the second half are in extreme danger."

"I wouldn't worry about Ryo and Sage. They can take care of themselves, and they will come back in time." Cye said in a matter of fact tone.

"I hope for their sakes you're right." Nubia replied as she looked over Kento and Kaye. "Because if they don't, then when that portal closes there will be no way your friends will be able to get back to their bodies, and your world as you know it will cease to exist. Is there some way that you could reach your friends and tell them what's going on?"

"Yea there is, but I just hope that we're not too far from each other to do so." Rowen replied with a slight frown.

"If you need another way to get in contact with them, then I can help you with that, just as long as they're still in range of the other half of this pearl." Nubia offered as she clutched it.

"Thanks, we might have to take you up on your offer." Cye replied with a nod.

"Ryo, would you stop fooling around and put that dragon's eye back already?" Sage called over as he ducked from the bucking dragon.

"Sage, does it look like I'm fooling around? I'm trying to put it back." Ryo called back in slight annoyance as he moved further up towards the head.

Sage watched in anticipation as Ryo was within reaching distance of returning the jewel or in this case, the dragon's eye back.

'Come on Ryo, you're just about got it. Just a bit further.' the bearer of Wildfire encouraged mentally, as he finally got the eye back into the dragon.

The beast roared so loud that the walls shook. The dragon soared a bit higher and then flipped back making Ryo fall into a mound of treasure.

"Ryo!" Sage exclaimed as he rushed over towards him. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Yea Sage, I'm fine, a little sore but ok." Ryo replied as he was trying to reassure him while standing.

"So now what?" Sage asked with a slight frown.

Before Ryo could think of an answer, the same dragon that had its eye returned to it, roared again and the other dragons that are free were starting to fuse into the main beast. The dragon kept on growing and growing, if it continued, then the beast would bring down the entire place.

The two ronins quickly got into fighting position. Their eyes keeping steady upon the huge dragon. Their hearts beating hard in their chests, breathing a little quicker than normal. Neither of them flinching, standing firm and ready to pounce in a moment's notice. But what happened next the two ronins were definitely not expecting to happen.

Just as they were about to attack, the last dragon fused and then the shaking stopped. Dead silence fell upon the entire place. The dragon slowly opened its eyes and started to look down towards them.


	16. Chapter 16

Mystery of the Soul  
Ch 16 

Ryo and Sage quickly shifted into defensive positions since they weren't sure of what's going to happen.

The dragon blinked and then pulled back, still keeping his eyes on them. "Wildfire, Halo, I was wondering when you would come."

The two ronins looked at each other as they were clearly confused. "What, whoa, wait a minute. You knew that we were coming but how?" Ryo asked in bewilderment.

"I knew of the ronin mystical armors would someday come, and I also know why you two are here and what's going on in the spirit nexus." the dragon replied with a swish of his tail.

"Then you'll help us to figure out a way to get our friends' souls back?" Sage asked as he watched him carefully. "We need the pearl of life, we need to take it to so Shen and Jia Li…"

"If you believe that Shen and Jia Li will help you get your two friends back, then you are seriously mistaken. They'll never help you, because they're the ones that stole it in the first place." the dragon growled as smoke smoldered from his nostrils.

"What! So then because of what they did, you're refusing to help us!" Ryo shot back in disbelief as his eyes burned with anger. "I made a promise that I would bring their souls back! I was the one that took their lives! So, I have to bring them back that's why I need the pearl! I'll do whatever it takes to bring them back."

The dragon's eyes and Ryo's met, they stared each other down. It was like they were somehow reading into each other's souls. A low growl emitted from his throat. "I can see the desire that burns within. I can also see your intentions are pure, alright, I will give you the pearl of life. But there is a condition."

Sage frowned deeply as he looked between the dragon and Ryo. "Figures isn't there always. Alright, what's this condition?"

The dragon settled back and took a few moments before he told them. "Once I give you the pearl of life, you only have one chance to make it work for what you want. Also, make sure that Shen and Jia Li don't ever get a hold of it."

Ryo nodded as his determination burned even more. "You can count on us. We won't allow those two to get even close to the pearl."

"You still haven't told us on how we are to use it." Sage pointed out as he was starting to feel a bit anxious. He knows they've been gone for way too long, he was concerned on how things were going back with Cye and Rowen.

"To use the pearl, it can't just be from the ones that want your friends back, but the will also has to come from the ones that have been lost. Once the rightful souls are reunited to their bodies, the pearl has to be destroyed completely." the dragon explained.

"How can the pearl be destroyed?" Ryo asked curiously as he too was starting to become a bit restless as well.

"The destruction of the pearl of life can only be done by the power from the Rei Faun family line. Anyone that's from that line blood or brought in by marriage has to call upon the ancestors and then when that has been done, they'll know what to do when the time comes." the dragon explained as his claw started to glow.

Ryo and Sage looked towards each other and nodded, then the light from the dragon's claw caught their attention just as the dragon reached into his chest and pulled out the pearl of life. The two ronins were shocked at the sight to say the least. Once it was out, the pearl started to glow and then floated towards them. Then Ryo held out his hands and the pearl landed onto his palms.

The two ronins were about to thank the dragon but then he started to fade. "Wait! What's going on?" Sage asked urgently.

"My time here is done, I have delivered the pearl of life to the right ones. I can do one more thing before I leave this world." the dragon replied as he spoke an ancient language.

Sage and Ryo closed their eyes and then when they opened them they found themselves right back at Kento's aunt's home.

Nubia quickly turned around, narrowed her eyes and shifted into battle ready position.

"Nubia, wait they're our friends." Rowen informed her as he went in front of her.

"Ryo, Sage! You're back! Did you get it?" Cye asked as he felt somewhat relieved.

"Yea, we got the pearl, we'll tell you all about it later, but right now we need to concentrate on the task of getting Kento and Kaye back from the spirit nexus." Ryo replied with a nod as he showed it to them.

"Who's she?" Sage asked as he raised his brow in curiosity.

"My name, as your friend said is Nubia. I'm what you humans would call a bounty hunter. I'm after the souls of Shen and Jia Li. I've been tracking them for centuries and I finally found them in your friends bodies. The only problem is, I can't get to those two spirits without hurting the vessels they're residing." Nubia explained as she sheathed her weapon.

Ryo could see that Rowen was about to ask questions on how'd they got the pearl, but he shook his head. "Like I said, we'll fill you all in once this whole thing is over."

Rowen nodded, "Fair enough, so you said something about concentrating on getting them back from where they are. How do we do that?"

"The one that gave us the pearl said that we have to concentrate on them, and somehow Kento and Kaye have to hear us in order to concentrate on the pearl so they can get back to their bodies." Ryo explained as he continued to hold the pearl.

"Alright, so then why when I see your expressions that you haven't told us everything?" Cye asked as he felt a bit unnerved about this.

"You're right Cye, you see…" Sage replied as he relayed what the dragon told them just before they were somehow brought back.

"We should have expected something like this would happen. So then what are we waiting for, let's just get them back. Kento and Kaye have been in the spirit nexus for way too long." Cye declared as his eyes showed a new determination.

"I'll be keeping watch for any demons, you just put your full concentration on what you need to do." Nubia informed them as they circled around Kento's and Kaye's bodies.

Ryo nodded and then the pearl floated up above and the ronins closed their eyes and concentrated hard on their two friends.

In the spirit nexus, within the confines of the Dark Harpy's holding den. Kento and Kaye are still trapped. Quite a bit of time passed, and the Dark Harpy still hasn't came back. They were beginning to wonder where she went, but then again wondering at the same time of how they're going to escape.

A bit more time passed and then finally she entered. "So, have the two of you came to the right decision and give me your powers?"

Kento growled as his eyes narrowed, "No matter what you do, neither of us will ever give you our new powers."

The Dark Harpy smirked and gave a slight laugh, "That's what I thought you'd say. So, I decided to try one more way of persuasion."

"What do you mean?" Kaye asked as she and Kento got an uneasy feeling.

"Since somehow your husband destroyed my interrogators, then that leaves me with only one option." Dark Harpy replied as she came over and took out a small vile enough for one.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kento asked in an untrusting tone.

"You're going to watch helplessly as the love of your life is changed right before your eyes into a dark harpy like me." the Dark Harpy replied with an evil smile as she grabbed onto Kaye's throat and brought the vile towards her mouth.

"No!" Kaye exclaimed as she tried to pull away.

"Leave her alone! Don't you dare pour that down her throat! I'll make you pay for even trying!" Kento warned angrily as he thrashed around while trying to break free.

The Dark Harpy laughed as she moved the vile closer. "I'll give you one last chance to save your love's fate…Give me your powers or lose her forever. Which will it be?"

Kaye's eyes caught Kento's as they pleaded for him not to give into her demands.

Kento kept pulling at his constraints, he watched as she started to tip the small opening of the vile towards Kaye. "Get away from her!"

"Not until you surrender your powers to me." Dark Harpy insisted as she started to squeeze Kaye's throat.

'Kento, please don't give her your powers.' Kaye pleaded to him mentally.

'I have to do something, I won't let her turn you into a creature like her.' Kento replied back.

Right at that moment, Kento and Kaye heard the voices of their friends in their minds. They caught each other's glances and then closed their eyes and dug deep inside of themselves in order to finally be able to break free and escape their prison.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: I'm so sorry...I know I've been away from this particular fic for so long...Now finally, another chapter as you can see is up and running...Enjoy ...


	17. Chapter 17

Mystery of the Soul  
Ch 17 

With the pearl of live increasing its power through each of the ronins, it reached through to the two prisoners which were being held in the spirit nexus. Somehow, the pearl's power connected and sent the Dark Harpy flying against the wall which in turn made her drop the vile and it spilled all over the stone floor.

Dark Harpy screeched in fury as her eyes burned. She clenched her claws and glared heatedly towards them. "I don't know what just happened, but it won't help you."

Just as she was about to charge them, Kento's dormant powers finally fully broken free. His eyes morphed from his deep gray-blue to a brilliant orange. He snapped his constraints like they were nothing and then within a blink of an eye, Kento gave one swift punch squarely into the Dark Harpy's abdomen and sent her flying back through three sets of stone walls and then collapsed onto the floor.

Kaye stopped pulling at her constraints and looked at him in awe. "Kento?"

The ronin of Hardrock glanced back, he seemed to recognize her somewhat and then slowly turned around.

"Kento, it's me…Kaye. Don't you remember?" she asked as she took notice of the change in his eyes.

The orange ronin frowned deeply as he held his head and shut his eyes tightly. "Kaye…It's happening…I…I can feel it…"

Kaye looked at him in concern. "Kento, you can fight it…Please…Kento…You're the one that's in control, not the other way around."

"I'm trying, but…There's too much power, I can't…" Kento replied as he kept struggling for control.

"Don't you dare talk like that! Yes you can! You can control it!" Kaye pressed on.

Kento yelled in frustration as he was still fighting. 'I have to regain my control…Kaye's right, I can do this…I have to…' He yelled again, this time for some reason the pearl of life reacted to the extreme power that is residing inside Kento.

Within a blink of an eye, a light shrouded both of them and then they and the pearl were gone. The Dark Harpy's castle as well as the castles that belonged to the spirit hunters started to crumble. The three spirit hunters mounted their dragons and took off, while the Dark Harpy was sliding through a hole that lead to the outside and was plummeting towards the chasm below. A few seconds later, all four castles were gone, leaving not a single trace of anything or anyone. The spirit nexus started to rejuvenate. Where there once was death, is now life. Trees started to grow back, flowers back in bloom, rivers and streams started to flow again. But what was more important, the spirits that were once captive are now free to move on.

Two familiar auras started to glow around the bodies that were surrounded by their friends and Nubia.

Ryo peaked and then smiled in relief as he could see that Kento and Kaye were starting to wake up. "Guys!"

"Ryo, what?" Cye asked as he was surprised by Wildfire's urgent tone.

"Look! They're waking up! They're back!" Ryo replied as he now could finally feel relieved.

The other ronins and Nubia watched carefully. Kento and Kaye groaned with a deep frown as they were starting to come around.

"Wait…Don't touch him." Nubia warned as her eyes narrowed and backed away a little.

"What, Nubia.." Rowen started to ask but was suddenly interrupted when the same power that was fighting Kento for control carried over to the land of the living.

The ronin of strength roared angrily as he rolled off and glared at each of them with his orange eyes, breathing hard, hands clenched.

"Kento, it's us…We're your friends." Sage informed him as he could see that he was confused about who they are. "Try and remember. We're not going to hurt you. Just calm down…"

"Don't come near me!" Kento roared as he jumped over and then turned around watching them closely.

"Kento, what's wrong with you?" Cye asked as he looked at him in concern.

Kaye groaned as she started to carefully sit up. "When we were in the spirit nexus…Something caused Kento's dormant powers to fully break loose…Now he's fighting to control them."

"What!" Rowen asked in shock as he helped her to stand, frowning deeply in thought. "Man, I wonder if it had to do with the pearl of life."

"The pearl of what?" Kaye asked in slight confusion as she was still working on getting orientated.

"The pearl of life, it helped to bring you two back from the spirit nexus." Nubia replied as she looked around with narrowed eyes.

"Nubia, what is it?" Sage asked as he glanced over towards her.

"I just realized something. Since the right souls are back where they belong, then that means Shen and Jia Li are somewhere around here looking for a portal to escape. I have to find them, those two are my main concern. I can't help you with your friend, I'm sorry." Nubia replied as she spotted them making a break for a hidden portal. Once Shen, Jia Li and Nubia were through, the portal closed and the only ones left were the ronins and Kaye.

Kaye looked over towards Kento with concerned eyes. "Kento, I know you're in there somewhere..." she told him as she was starting to try and make her way to him.

"Kaye, don't, it's not safe to approach him." Rowen said as he was holding her back. "Besides, you and Kento are not back to full strength yet. Neither of you should be up."

"Rowen, I don't care...We vowed to each other that we'll be by one another through everything, I'm not going to stand by and watch him fight this on his own." Kaye shot back.

Rowen could see the determination that was shining in her eyes. He knew that look, and there was nothing that was going to keep her from changing her mind. "Alright, we'll make our way to him, but stay close." The ronin of Strata smiled a little when Kaye gave him a small nod and with that, they started to make their way over to him.

The power Kento was fighting was getting more and more intense. Winds were howling, trees started to uproot, huge waves churned in the nearby lake, and the ground started to shake.

"Kento! Try and calm down, you're making the whole place around us to break apart!" Ryo called out to him.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to! Something's wrong, it's taking over! I can't stop it!" Kento called out as the power increased with each passing moment.

Just as Rowen and Kaye were about to approach a bit closer, a huge split formed separating them. Rowen fell over to the other side of the rift while Kaye screamed and fell in. The dark blue ronin's eyes went wide as he scrambled to the side and looked down. "Kaye!"

The other ronins whipped around and saw what was going on. "Kento, I need your help over here! I can't reach Kaye, and the rift is starting to close!" Rowen shouted over towards him.

"Kaye?" Kento stated as he blinked. Memories of the two of them being together started to run across his mind. The time they met, when he proposed. The other times when they were in the worst of times and they helped each other get through them. Then, his memories of their wedding. It was the happiest that they've ever been. It proved that even though with them having mystical armors that they can still live the lives that they wanted no matter what. "Kaye!"

"Kento! Help me!" Kaye shouted to him as the rocks were starting to give way and the sides were still closing in.

'No, I'm not going to lose my wife because I can't control these so called powers. Nothing and no one will ever tear us apart. We've been through too much to lose each other, and I'm not going to let it happen now.' Kento thought in determination as he felt his fighting spirit helping him to regain his own sense of self once more. He then roared angrily and willed with everything he had.

The winds were finally starting to come down. The waves on the lake were subsiding. The ground stopped shaking, and then the orange glow in his eyes phased back to his normal color. Kento was breathing hard, sweat beating down his face, he felt a bit shaky but relieved that he finally got a hold on himself. Then he was brought back to the present as he saw the other ronins over by the rift trying to help Rowen get Kaye out.

"Come on Kaye, reach!" Cye called down to her as he was laying on the ground when Sage was anchoring him so he wouldn't fall in as well.

"You're too far Cye…Ah!" Kaye exclaimed as she felt a bit more of her footing starting to give way.

"No!" Kento shouted as he hurriedly ran over and slid arms first towards the rift. "Kaye, come on, reach for me. That's it, just a little farther, come on."

The rift was closing in at a faster rate now, Kaye reached up as far as she could. Their hands barely touching.

A deep frown was on Kento's brow as he was still reaching for her. A few times their hands made contact, and then at the last attempt their hands clamped onto each other's and with a quick motion, Kento yanked Kaye up at the last possible moment as the rift closed at the possible last second.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they propped themselves to sit up. "Kaye, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm alright Kento." she replied with a soft smile as they kept their gaze on each other.

The other ronins looked at each other and smirked with an acknowledging nod. "It's good to have you two back among the living again." Cye told them with a smile as he looked towards the two.

"It's good to be back Cye." Kento replied as he looked back at him with his goofy grin.

"Hey, what's that?" Kaye asked as the object floated down towards them and hovered in the sky.

"That's the pearl of life. It helped us to bring you two back from the spirit nexus." Sage replied before Ryo could answer.

"We'll fill you two in later, but first, let's head inside. It's late, and I for one, am wiped." Rowen informed them as he and the others were finally standing up.

"Actually, sleep sounds good to me too." Kento yawned and then blinked as the pearl landed in the palm of his hands. Kento looked at the others in confusion as they now were heading back inside.

The next day, after Kento and Kaye were brought up to speed on what happened, Kento stood out back in the family kimono staring across the water as he held the pearl within his palms.

"Kento?" Kaye asked as she walked out back and over to his side also wearing the Rei Faun kimono.

"Kaye, I'm not sure about what they told us last night." Kento replied as he kept his gaze forward.

"You mean about us calling upon the family spirits in order to help destroy the pearl?" Kaye asked as she looked towards him.

"Yea, I'm not sure if I can control what will happen if I do use the family magic." Kento replied with a slight nod.

"Hey, you're not the only Rei Faun, I'm one too now. So that means we're in this together, and we will call upon them and destroy this pearl." Kaye said with a determined tone in her voice.

Kento chuckled as he shook his head. "You're right, you are. And you're right, we will see this prophecy through, then we can continue with our lives together."

"About time you figured it out." Kaye teased with a small smirk. "Come on, the others are waiting for us, so we can finish this."

Kento nodded and then they walked over to the others as they were standing their in a half circle. "About time, what was taking you so long anyway?" Rowen said as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry, I'm…err…we're ready." Kento quickly corrected as he saw Kaye raise her brow towards him.

"What do you two want us to do?" Sage asked as he looked at them.

"Just stay where you are, and don't move from your spot until it's finished." Kento instructed as he psyched himself up to do this.

The others nodded, Kaye stood by him as Kento raised the pearl up over his head and spoke an incantation that called forth his ancestors and asking them for their help in destroying the pearl once and for all.

An enchanted circle lit up underneath their feet and then started to rise a wall around them. The ancestors started to fly around the circle as the pearl floated out of Kento's hands and into the center way above their heads. Winds started to blow, and then each spirit passed through the pearl. It kept on changing colors, faster and faster it changed until finally it could take no more and shattered into tiny shards and rained down upon the enchanted circle and disintegrated when they touched.

The ancestors started to phase back into the spirit world one by one and the wall started to come down. Then finally the enchanted circle vanished from beneath them, and the winds died down completely. Everything was back to the way it was suppose to be.

A sole spirit stayed back, she smiled warmly towards them. 'I knew you could do it Kento.'

Kento smirked as he glanced back, 'You're welcome Aunt Meih. Now you can rest in peace.'

-----------------------------------------------------

AN: hey…yea guess what, this is the end to this fic…amazing isn't it… but it's not the end to my stories… ja ne


End file.
